True Happiness
by Susan Dawson
Summary: After returning home J/C have learned their feelings from new Earth are still as strong. When trouble starts will they stay together or fall apart. LAST CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek Or the characters**

**This is my first fic so be kind. **

**Enjoy more chapters will be added once I figure out how to add them..**

**The story jumps a little please hang on and as the story gets going questions will be answered.**

**Two years after Voyager came home.  
**

It was a cold evening in the middle of October in Indiana. A fire was roaring in the fireplace at the Janeway  
family home. Kathryn Janeway was relaxing in her favourite chair, which use to be her father's favourite chair.  
While a month old baby slept in its bassinet.

"Kathryn, I am making coffee want a cup?" called Her mother from the kitchen.

"Sure, please." Kathryn called back.  
Kathryn noticed the baby starting to stir, she sat up from the chair and leaned down to rock the bassinet.

"Shhh.. My little one.. Shhh.. Ed." and sure enough Edward fell back into a deep sleep.  
As Kathryn leaned back in her chair Gretchen came out of the kitchen.

"How's little Edward?" she asked Kathryn

"He's ok.. Don't think he likes his mother drinking so much coffee."

She replied with a smile.

The two of them laughed and sat silently for a few minutes enjoying their coffee when the front door flung open.

Edward stared to scream. As both women moved, Kathryn to pick up Edward and Gretchen to see why the door  
flung open.

"Shhh its ok Edward its ok." Kathryn said as she rubbed his back and walked around the room trying to come him down..  
She thought to herself,

_Who the hell has the nerve to do that_. Before she could finish that thought Phoebe  
comes walking in.

"Sorry the wind took the door right out of my hand." As she gave her mom a hug.

"Its ok, you just woke Edward that's all." Gretchen said to Phoebe.  
Phoebe walked into the room where Kathryn was starting to get Edward to come down.

"Hey Kath, how's little Edward? Why isn't your husband here too? you both were suppose to be here to spend some time way  
from Starfleet." Phoebe asked her sister

"He will be here, he got stuck with a last minute meeting." She replied  
Kathryn put baby Edward back in he bassinet were finally he had settled down and gave her sister a big smile and an even bigger hug.

"It's so good to see you Phoebe. How are things?" Kathryn asked her sister

"It's only been a months since you last saw me, but things are good, I opened my art studio two weeks ago and got 15 students already." She laughed.  
They sat by the fire and talked about the art studio and Kathryn's promotion to Admiral, and the weather.  
KNOCK KNOCK..

"Phoebe could you get the-" Gretchen started just as Kathryn said,

"I'll get it, its most likely Chakotay." Kathryn walked to the front door and started to open it when the door  
flung open knocking Kathryn hard in the head and throwing her to the ground unconscious.

"Kathryn!" Yelled Chakotay as he slammed the door shut causing Edward to scream again.. Phoebe wanted to help Kathryn but  
knew she had to calm Edward first. Gretchen came running out of the kitchen when she heard Chakotay yell her daughter's name.

"Oh my god no Kathryn. Here Chakotay." Gretchen handed him the medical tricorder she kept in the closet.

"Oh my head, what happ--.." Kathryn began before losing concussions again.

"She has a concussion and it some swelling. She needs medical attention now!" Chakotay explained.

"I will contact her doctor." Gretchen said

"Hello Gretchen Janeway. What's wrong?" The EMH questioned with a look of worry on his face.

"Is the baby ok?" He said with hurry in is voice

"Its Kathryn she needs help now!" Gretchen said and terminated the link.  
As Phoebe finally got Edward to calm down she came out into the hallway with Edward in her arms to see if her sister was ok.

One Year after Voyager got home

All the debriefing have finally ended and the former crew of Voyager can finally enjoy life back on Earth.

"Captain Kathryn Janeway, I am so happy to be doing this." Admiral Owen Paris was changing Kathryn's pips to being admiral pips.

Admiral Owen Paris gives Kathryn a big hug and then Turns to the crowd.

"I am please to introduce to you Admiral Kathryn Janeway!" With a big smile on his face he began to clap.

Admiral Janeway also with a big smile on her face and a few tears running down her cheeks started down the stairs from the stage and began to walk around the room hugging and shaking hands with former crew and other admirals. She stopped once she got to Chakotay and Seven who were smiling at. Seven stepped forward and gave her former captain a hug then said

"Admiral I am so please that you got your promotion you deserved it."

"Thank you Seven." With tears running down her cheeks she hugged seven again.

Admiral Janeway's eyes locked with Chakotay's for some reason she seemed to feel like they were the only ones in the room. Breaking the hug with Seven and started to move towards Chakotay. Arms outstretched she pulled him in for a hug. Just then Seven grabbed Janeway's arm and turned her to face Seven.

"Admiral I feel I must inform you that as of this moment I am terminating my relationship with Chakotay." With those words she turns and looks at Chakotay

"I am sorry." Was all Seven said and turned on her heels and left.

"Okay that was interesting. But I am thankful; I don't think it would have worked out anyway. And it lets me do this."

Chakotay grabbed Kathryn and landed a deep passionate kiss. At first Kathryn wanted to pull away but something clicked inside making her realize that this is exactly want she wanted, so she gave in.

As days passed Kathryn and Chakotay spent more and more time together rekindling the love they felt back on new earth. They spent time in Canada and in Ireland followed by a weekend in Paris where they had real wine and enjoy a beautiful view of the city.

"Chakotay this is amazing." Kathryn said in a relaxed voice

"I thought you might like this. More wine?" asked Chakotay

"I really shouldn't, we have already finished one bottle and the second one is almost finished." Kathryn explained

Together the finished the second bottle and began to drink the third. The sun was setting and there was a cool wind blowing. Chakotay moved to put his arm around Kathryn when he stopped and turned her head so he could look into her eyes.

"I love you." Chakotay said and kissed her passionately.

They moved from the balcony that they were standing on to go into the bedroom were they made passionate love together for the first time.

Just under a month had past since the trip to Paris and Kathryn was feeling so sick she decided that she better go see the EMH before her meeting to get something to settle the sickness.

"Doctor I am just feeling sick give me something to settle the sickness, I have a meeting to go to with Admiral Paris and the Vulcan Ambassador." Kathryn said with a hint of anger

"Yes Admiral I just want to finish my scans." Answered the EMH

"Hmmm well that explains it." The EMH said to himself

"Doctor I am getting impatient." Kathryn called to the doctor

"Well then Congratulations Admiral you're pregnant." Answered the EMH, with a big grin on his face.

"WHAT?!" Yell Admiral Janeway as she jumped off the biobed

"Yes a very healthy baby boy. September is the month of birth, I would give you the exact date but I think with the way you work it could be early so a surprise would be good for you." Said the EMH

"I would also suggest you talk to Chakotay letting him know he is a father would be a—"

"Thank you doctor I know what I have to do. Can I go?" interrupted the Admiral

"Yes you may go, I will contact you for your next appointment." Replied the EMH.

The meeting went by like a blur the walk back to her apartment was a good time to reflect on the news she had received earlier in the day.

As she entered her apartment she activated the computer.

"Contact Chakotay" she said to the computer. Chakotay's faces appeared on the screen. A big smile formed and he couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Kathryn now this is a nice surprise. I haven't seen you for a few days how's it going?" Chakotay asked.

"Are you free?" she asked

"Yes I will be right over." Before Kathryn could respond he ended transmission.

The door chime spooked Kathryn because she was working over in her mind what she was going to say to Chakotay when he arrived.

"Its open" she called.

Chakotay walked in and sat on the sofa beside Kathryn.

"Are you ok? You look upset Kathryn." Asked Chakotay

Kathryn got up and started to pace.

"You know I care a lot about you Chakotay, and I enjoy spending time with you." She started

"Your breaking you with me aren't you." He said standing up so he could look her in the eyes, even though he is taller than her. Standing in front of her and stopping her from moving he looked into her eyes, she was crying, tears were pouring down her face.

"No I'm not breaking up with you I am trying to tell you…. I'm Pregnant!" she said and put her face into his shoulder so she could cry.

"that's amazing, We're having a baby Kathryn a baby." He said with a smile that could have gotten him out of any problem.

"Well I don't know Chakotay, this isn't exactly a good time for this, I have important things to do at Starfleet and well I can't just stop this new program cause I need to have a baby." Kathryn explained with a touch of anger.

"Kathryn is ok I will be here with you the whole time.. Which brings me to this.." cleaning his throat Chakotay gets down on one knee

"Kathryn would you marry me?"

"Oh God Chakotay first I find out I'm pregnant at the worst possible time and now you want me to marry you.. Damn it Chakotay." Throwing her hand up in the air she began to pace again.

"Kathryn STOP!" Yelled Chakotay "I'm in love with you and I know you are too so just stop. Yes the timing could be better but we didn't plan this and well I think this could be good. Starfleet does owe us a lot and you only need time of closer to the due date."

"Your right." Exhausted Kathryn flopped onto the sofa while Chakotay joined her.

"Yes Chakotay. Yes I will marry you." Kathryn said with a smile

So happy Chakotay leaned towards Kathryn and kissed her. He pulled back and smiled at Kathryn. He moved to kiss her again stopped just short of kissing her lips

"I love you." He said then began to kiss her very passionately.


	2. Chapter 2

Wedding Day Wedding Day

Looking in a mirror Kathryn turn left and right trying to see if the dress looked ok and how fat she looked.

"I' can't believe I let him talk me into this. I look like a fat cow." Kathryn explained

"Oh Kathryn you look beautiful." Replied Gretchen

Smiling Kathryn hugged her mom and said "Thanks mom."

Phoebe smiled and gave her sister a hug

"I am so happy for you Kath. Its about time you finally tied the knot."

"Thanks Phoebe. But I still look fat." Said Kathryn Jokingly while she rubbed her very pregnant stomach.

B' Elanna walked into the tent were the bride was to see if she was ok and to see if she was ready.

"WOW Admiral, I mean Kathryn. You look amazing. The sun is about to start to set so.. well its time." Explained B Elanna

Hugging B'Elanna Kathryn said "Thanks I am ready. Where is the Doctor? He is suppose to walk me down the isle?"

As if his holographic ears were burning he walked in with the biggest grin on his face.

"Ok B'Elanna you should go get Tom and start the ceremony." Said Kathryn

B'Elanna gave her former captain one more hug and left to find Tom and Miral.

Sighing Kathryn took one last look in the mirror and took the arm of the EMH and left the tent.

Beautiful music was playing in the background while people talked and waited for the bride. Chakotay stood at the end of the isle, Phoebe walked down the isle with a big smile on her face arm in arm with Harry Kim, followed by B'Elanna and Tom.

The music changed to here comes the bride and everyone got up and turned to see Kathryn walk down with the EMH. The whole ceremony was very beautiful with the sun setting and some songbirds singing.

Their vows were amazing; they were about how for so long they couldn't be together, their secret love on new Earth and how they finally got together.

They decided that no honeymoon was needed at this time because of the baby, so they relaxed in their new home with an amazing view of San Francisco Bay.

**September 14****th**

"Oh god CHAKOTAY!! Its time." Yelled Kathryn from the kitchen

"Ok lets get moving I will Contact Starfleet Med. For an emergency beam out." Said Chakotay in a very calm voice.

They beamed out of their kitchen and rematerialized in a private room at Starfleet Medical. The nurses helped Kathryn out of her clothing and into and into a gowned then onto the biobed.

Minutes later is started:

"Ok Admiral Push." Requested the EMH

"I am Pu…. Shing." Kathryn replied.

A few minutes later the baby was born. The baby had the cord around its neck and wasn't breathing the EMH worked fast and was able to get him breathing again.

Exhausted Kathryn managed a smile at Chakotay and at the baby boy being handed to her. The EMH ran his tricorder over Kathryn and the baby one last time to make sure they were both okay and began to hum at the computer consol inputting the baby's information.

"Have the two of you decided on a name?" asked the EMH

Chakotay looked at his wife and new baby, she nodded and he kissed her on the forehead and rubbed the baby boy's head.

"We have decided to name him Edward Owen Janeway. Edward after Kathryn's father and Owen after Admiral Owen Paris, the both helped Kathryn become the women she is and with out them I don't think we would have ever met."

The EMH smiled at them both and turned to ad that to the record.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long pass between posting chapter and this chapter. Computer problems.**

"Ok Chakotay I will meet you at my family home when you're finished." Kathryn ended the transmission and picked up all the bags needed. Then she picked up Edward and transported to her mother's doorstep.

Knock Knock. The door flung open when her mother opened the door.

"Damn wind. Kathryn, Edward." Gretchen said with a big smile.

"Hi mom where's the bassinet? Ed is a little sleepy."

"By the fireplace, leave the bags by the stairs I will take them up after you sit and relax, ok Kathryn?" Called Gretchen from the kitchen where she was busy making the dinner.

"Where's Chakotay? I thought he was coming with you? Your not fighting are you?" Questioned Gretchen.

"No mom were not fighting, he's just stuck in a meeting." Replied Kathryn as she put Edward in the bassinet.

"Where's Phoebe?"

"She's just closing up her art studio, she'll tell you about it when she gets here." Replied Gretchen.

Kathryn decided to give her mom a hand and took her bags upstairs.

"Kathryn! I said I would do that."

On her way down the stairs Kathryn replied, " Relax mom I just wanted to help. I see you kept my room the same. Minus a few things I took with me."

Kathryn then went to check on Edward by the fire and sat down in the chair to relax.

"Doctor, thank god hurry help Kathryn." Chakotay said with worry in his voice.

"Hmm what did she get hit by a shuttle?" the EMH said

with a few scans and a regenerator, and a hypo later he said "there good as new. She should wake up soon. I suggest she gets rest."

The EMH handed Chakotay a hypo spray "In case she has a headache later."

Then he left. Chakotay pick her up and took her to her bed upstairs. He began to take her clothing off to put her into her sleepwear.

"Oh my head." Rubbing her head Kathryn began to sit up.

"Chakotay I think I can manage from here. Could you go see if Edward is ok.. I'm sure Phoebe is getting tired of holding him."

Chakotay kissed Kathryn on the lips and left to see to Edward downstairs.

A few hours later

Kathryn heard the door open and with half open eyes saw Chakotay and their son come in. Placing Edward in his crib Chakotay changed for bed.

" How are you feeling Kathryn?" he whispered as he got in bed beside her.

"I'm ok." She replied.

Chakotay pulled Kathryn gently in to his arms so he may cuddle her. He smelt her hair and kissed her head before falling asleep.

Two minutes passed 08:00 Edward decided to scream, some how Chakotay was still sleeping. Kathryn slowly got up, head pounding she feed and changed Edward. Then placed him in the baby harness in front of her so she could go downstairs to make breakfast.

Humming to Edward Kathryn entered the kitchen to see her mother already cooking.

"Kathryn you should be in bed."

"I'm fine I just had a headache, I just used the hypo the Doc left. And besides I prefer to keep busy." Answered Kathryn.

Once the coffee was made and the smell of bacon filled the house everyone else got up and made their way to the kitchen.

"Here Kathryn give me Ed so you can shower." Chakotay explained as he entered the kitchen.

Kathryn handed Edward to his father, gave them both a kiss and went to shower.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sorry for taking so long to post. I didn't like some of what I wrote and decided to rewrite.. Enjoy**

"Damn it Kathryn it's his birthday for piss sakes. Tell Starfleet to find someone else. They owe you that." Argued Chakotay

Slamming her hand on her desk in her office at their home

"Stop it now! I will not allow you to tell me what I have to do. Damn it Chakotay this is my career I am a Starfleet officer, hell so are you."

They were now yelling at each other when Edward started screaming.

"Great listen to that now Edward has heard us." Explained Kathryn as she stormed out of her office. Just as she was at the door to Edward's room she her Chakotay come up behind her. Wrapping his arms around her he whispered in her ear. _"I'm sorry Kathryn your right it is your career, but I think we will have to talk about this."_ He turned her around and kissed her on the lips before walking back to his office.

An hour later Kathryn walked into Chakotay's office. Trying to stay calm she sat down on the sofa.

"Ok Chakotay we need to talk. Fighting is not an option this time. I don't like fighting with you."

Chakotay stopped what he was doing and looked at Kathryn smiling he said "I love you so much when you're mad. But your right we shouldn't be fighting."

Chakotay got up from behind his desk and walked over to the sofa where Kathryn was sitting and sat beside her.

"I talked to Admiral Martin about finding someone else for the meeting on Deep Space Nine and told him I was talking the week off for family time." Said Kathryn

"How did he take it?" Asked Chakotay

"Well let's just say he was not too happy. I explained that I needed to take the time for my son and that I just need to enjoy Earth. But Chakotay I will not keep doing that I love you and Edward but I also love Starfleet, there is no changing that. I will try to keep the meetings on Earth or at least in the solar system. I will not stop doing what I do best to accommodate you, I'm sorry." Kathryn got up and walked for the door, just as she was about to leave Chakotay grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. He could see she was trying to look upset, but was have a hard time holding back her tears.

"Kathryn I know that you need Starfleet and you need us but fighting about it will not help, I just don't want you to going off to a stupid meeting that really doesn't need you when Edward and I need you more. It's his birthday he will be happier when he is older to find out that you decided to stay for his birthday instead of the meeting." Explained Chakotay.

Kathryn couldn't help it she just let the tears coming rushing down her face, she wrapped her arms around Chakotay and cried into his chest. "Why do I always push you away?"

"Kathryn you don't you are just a very strong person who needs to do things alone. It's going to be ok, if it makes you feel any better I shouldn't have pushed you to getting Starfleet to find someone else to go to the meeting."

They embraced each other for a few more minutes before going to get Edward and the new dog, a beautiful Irish Setter that Chakotay got for Kathryn. She named her Mollie because she actually was a lot like her old Irish Setter and Kathryn found out was the second generation from her old Mollie. So it made so much sense to her to give the name. They headed outside for a walk. The leaves were starting to turn and the air had a little cool crisp to it but the sun was shining.

As they walk around the park they noticed a lot of new families were out with their young kids. Kathryn stopped near a bench where a young cadet was sitting. The cadet was reading PADDS of information and looked so scared.

"Keep going Chakotay I will be with you in a minute or two." Said Kathryn as she handed the leash to her husband.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" questioned Kathryn.

The cadet took one look at the Admiral and jumped up to stand straight at attention.

"Cadet it's all right at easy, sit. So what's with the scared look on your face?"

"I have a meeting with an Admiral. I'm asking if they would be willing to be my advisor for my thesis."

"Oh I see, I know what you mean went through the same thing when I wrote my thesis, Admiral Paris, after a long debate finally agreed to be my advisor. Who are you planning on asking?" asked Kathryn

"Well Ma'am I have the meeting with Admiral Janeway. Her office told me she would be able to meet with me today."

Kathryn couldn't help but smile and thought to herself _I hope this cadet is just nervous and didn't see who I was. _

"Oh my god Admiral I am so sorry I totally didn't register who I was talking to. Now you most think I am crazy or really stupid. Oh god what did I just do…."

"Its ok cadet I understand. You're nervous it happens now I will not be able to meet with you at my office I took the week off but I have time now."

An hour later Chakotay made his way back to the bench to see Kathryn in deep conversation with the young cadet who looked much better now then when she did an hour ago.

"Now remember cadet Denis you must make sure.." Looking up she saw Chakotay smiling at her

"Oh damn sorry Sweet heart got a little side tracked. Give me a second and we can go. Ashley contact my office and make an appointment for next Tuesday first thing. I will expect a first draft by then understood?"

"Yes Ma'am." Replied Cadet Ashley Denis. Standing up at attention and smiling she walked away.

"You enjoyed that didn't you?" asked Chakotay while smiling and trying to hold back a laugh.

"A little, I enjoy teaching and this is a thesis she is writing so she wanted one of the best to help her she asked for me."

They walked back to there house and made a late lunch. Baby mush for Edward and egg salad sandwiches for them.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR EDWARD HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!"

Looking around them room Kathryn was so happy that she did take the time off to be there for the party. Edward might only be two but this was important. Photos and video would show a party full of smiles and laughter but if she had gone to the meeting she wouldn't be in it. Thankfully she is enjoy the party for her son.

"Doctor its so nice to see you." Kathryn stated while hugging the doctor

"Admiral you look good, but you have skipped your last appointment the other day." Smiling as he said it.

"I know I'm sorry Doctor perhaps I will come in to see you tomorrow, or the day after."

"It's ok Admiral I have my tricorder here with me so I will do it now and save you time."

Before Kathryn could say a word he started scanning her but made sure no one could see him doing. While scanning he was asking her about teaching and how the new dog was. Finally he finished and put the tricorder away.

"Well am I going to live?" jokked Kathryn

"Of course you're going to live in fact your going to be a mommy again."

Kathryn's smile was gone, her face went pale. She couldn't talk she just stood and stared at the doctor.

"Admiral are you ok? Lets get you to sit down over." Spoke the Doctor as he helped Kathryn sit down.

"No.. NO!" yelled Kathryn "Doctor you said I couldn't.. NO I.. Not now.." Kathryn jumped up from her chair and left the room, as everyone stopped to look at what was happening.

"It's ok everyone I just told her some news I think I shouldn't have. Please enjoy the party." Called the Doctor as he followed behind the Admiral.

"Admiral please I am sorry if I up set you." Said the Doctor as he managed to stop the door from being closed in his face.

"Doctor I need to be alone."

"No Admiral I will not leave you alone I need to say something first. Now I know I told you that you wouldn't be able to have more children I was all most sure but after a few tests I noticed that there was the possibility of you being able to have more. Now this is hard to swallow but it had to be said." Explained the Doctor.

"You're with child Admiral I know some things don't always work out the way we want them to but look on the bright side Edward will have a sibling. OR siblings."

"Oh god now it's more then one? Doctor tell me the truth how many?" Ordered Kathryn

"Its ok I was only joking just the one I promise." Replied the Doctor.

Kathryn made her way back to the party which had started to slow down. Some people had left and others looked like they were about to leave. Kathryn said her good byes as everyone made there way to the door.

"Thank you all for coming." She said to them as the walked out the door.

"Finally I get you all to myself." Said Chakotay as he hugged her.

"No Chakotay not tonight." Replied Kathryn as she walked away from him.

After locking the door and checking on Edward who was a sleep in his room, Chakotay made his way to the main bedroom to find Kathryn sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Kathryn is everything all right? You've been quiet since the argument you had with the Doctor in your office." Questioned Chakotay

For a long few minutes Kathryn said nothing just staring at the floor. Chakotay knelt down in front of her and lifted her head to see her eyes.

"Kathryn talk to me. What's wrong?"

"Chakotay I don't know how to say it. I just don't know. I can't believe it and I don't know what to think."

"Kathryn take your time you know I will not get mad or run around screaming."

"I umm.. We are very lucky you know, we made it back to Earth, we got married we have a son."

"Kathryn?"

Kathryn raised her hand to stop him from talking. "Please let me finish."

Nodding he just look at her.

"I'm pregnant. I'm Pregnant."

Like saying it twice was any better but it felt better to say it more then once.

"Kathryn oh my god that's amazing… YES!!! I am can't believe it the doctor said we couldn't how?"

"I said the same thing to the doctor he said it was an error and that luck was once again on our side."

Chakotay stood up and helped Kathryn stand then hugged her and kissed her. They both changed for bed and cuddled each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**So I DON'T own any part of Star Trek **

**enjoy this chapter and please review and if you have ideas I would love to here them and if I like youe idea I will add it to a chapter and give you a shout out..**

**enjoy!**

Kathryn woke early the following morning feel sick and uneasy. She felt like she needed to walk a little bit, so she got dressed and left a message for Chakotay to see when he woke. Just before leaving the house she checked on Edward who was sound asleep. Creeping down the stairs she opened the front door without making a sound and closed it the same.

Walking she made her way to the park near her house she thought to herself _I what am I doing. I can't have another child. I don't want more time off No this isn't right. _

She was in such a deep thought that she didn't notice the two tall men moving towards her. One of the men moved so he bumped into her.

"Excuse me ma'am" said the tall man who bumped into Kathryn

"It's alright." Kathryn replied

She kept walking past the men when she stopped dead in her tracks, now she was aware that the two men were behind her following her. Kathryn started to walk faster trying to make it look like she only stopped to look at the oak tree. Putting scenarios through her mind one after another she didn't want to get hurt for fear of losing the baby. Just as she was about to grab her comm. Badge from her pocket the bigger of the two men grabbed her from behind and wrapped his arms around her. Kathryn struggled to try and get herself free but it didn't help he was to strong.

"Stop struggling Admiral Janeway, it will not help." Said the other man

"Who are you?" ask Kathryn

"Well know lets see I'm Don and this big bear is TJ." Explained Don

"Let me go Don, I will scream."

"Come now the great Janeway scream, I don't think so. And anyway this will shut you up." As he said the words he pulled out from his coat two items, a knife and a hypo spray.

Kathryn's widened her eyes hope he wasn't going to use the knife, hell she was hoping he wasn't going to use either of the items.

"Now Admiral which would you prefer? The hypo or the knife?" questioned Don

Kathryn swallowed hard before she could force the words out. "I was hoping neither. And that you would let me go."

Laughing Don said "Janeway it doesn't work that way. You see because of you something bad happened and while I kind of like you as a person, what you did is unforgivable. So let's explain some rules to you. Answer the question correctly and nothing bad happens. Answer incorrectly and something bad will happen. Understand?"

Kathryn didn't respond as fast as Don wanted to so Don nodded his head and TJ squeezed Kathryn a little bit. Kathryn couched after he loosened his grip.

"Ok, I understand please don't do that again." Said Kathryn who was still trying to settle her breathing while hope the baby would be okay.

"Now this will not take long for the sun will be up soon a long with a few joggers so I will get this over quick and I promise I will be." He held this evil grin while he said the last part that scared Kathryn but she didn't let it show.

"First question Admiral why did you think you could get away with ordering that ship to go near the Cardie border knowing full well that the Cardies would be there and they would try to take that ship."

"I did no such thing! I did not order a ship to go to the border. And last I checked I was on leave."

"Janeway your not telling the truth I can tell I see it in your eyes.. YOUR WRONG!"

Before she could even brace herself for the blow he stabbed her in the right shoulder joint. She cried out with pain. Blood squirted out and down her jacket. TJ bounced her sharply upward to stop her, it work she lost her breath. After regaining her breathing Don continued.

"Now look what you made me do. All you had to do was to be honest but were you? No, you lied."

With anger in his eyes he stabbed her again in the left shoulder joint, more blood squirted out, her jacket was beginning to get covered in blood, and then he looked at TJ. "You know I don't think she will be honest with us even if I continued, wouldn't you say TJ?"

"That's right Don." Replied TJ in this deep tone.

"Please… I am being honest I did not give any orders for a ship. Let me go I need to get medical help."

"Oh Kathryn now see I can't let you go without helping you, here this hypo spray will help." He put the hypo to her neck and pushed the button.

Kathryn felt dizzy and unable to stand anymore, as TJ let go she feel to the ground hard. She tried to stand but all she could do was roll to her side.

Don reached down and pushed her onto her stomach and stood over her laughing and all Kathryn could do was hope that Chakotay would not find her body first. Kathryn tried to speak but all she could do was mumble as tears rolled down her cheeks she thought;_ I fought the Borg, the Hirogen, Species 8472 and I'm going to die because this man thinks I sent a ship to the border between federation space and Cardassian space. Damn it. Oh god the baby, oh Edward, Chakotay._

Still Laughing Don started kicking her in the sides and punching her. When he stopped kicking and punching and took the knife and drove it deep into Kathryn's back, she couldn't stop it from happening she let out a little scream which angered Don more. He stepped to the left of Kathryn and bent down to whisper something in her ear.

"I enjoyed this, I know you know that but when they find you it will be too late. The Great Admiral Janeway found beaten to death in a park near her home. Is what the news will say, and the best part of this is Chakotay will get the blame. That's right his DNA is all over the knife."

Give a few more kicks he made sure that her body was hidden so know one couldn't see her and then he walked off with TJ laughing.

Kathryn tried to stay awake but it was hard with the blood lose and what ever was in the hypo. She was starting to have trouble thinking, it was nothing but a blur now, her eyes couldn't stay open for more then a few seconds and she was scared for the first time in a long time she was scared to die. She hoped she would die when she was really old and in her sleep.

The sun was shinning in his eyes when Chakotay woke up "Computer time"

The crisp female voice replied "0800 hours."

Sighing Chakotay got out of bed showered, dressed and had breakfast with Edward. When he got to his computer he noticed the red light was blinking he wondered if it was from Kathryn. He pushed the button and her beautiful face appeared.

"_Good morning Chakotay, I need some air this morning I will be back at 0730 we can have our coffee together. I love you." _and her face disappeared.

"Kathryn" called Chakotay hoping she was only down the hall in her office, but there was no answer. He searched the house and the outside. Then he called a few people seeing if they saw her. One of the neighbours a few houses away said that they saw her walking into the park really early in the morning.

Thinking to himself; _damn it Kathryn why do you do that your asking for trouble. _He grabbed his coat and asked one of the neighbours to look after Edward while he goes looking for Kathryn. Once he was in the park he looked everywhere, at the pond where they would feed the ducks with Edward, at the bench where she was talking to the cadet a few days ago. When he still couldn't find her he began to get worried. It wasn't until he heard a dog barking near by that he even noticed the blood trail. He was now panicking, he followed the trail until the blood trail stopped, he looked around and couldn't see anything he started moving throw bushes hoping that his gut was wrong. Finally he saw something that made him feel really really sick. He found her bruised and bloody as he got closer he say the knife deep in her back, tears were rolling down his face as he slowly reached out to touch her neck to try and find a pulse.

"God Kathryn what happened to you." He sobbed as he touched her neck. He tried several times to feel for her pulse but couldn't find one. He screamed out her name and grabbed her jacket, he felt the comm badge in her pocket, and he grabbed it out and tapped it.

"Chakotay to the Doctor."

"Doctor here" came the warm EMH's voice

"Medical emergency at my location bring security officers and HURRY!"

In only a few seconds the EMH and a few other medical officers along with some security officers were all around Chakotay.

"My god." Came the voices of almost everyone that beamed in.

The medical team pushed to get in closer to Kathryn to try and help her, tricorders were buzzing and beeping. All their faces where sad for they feared they were too late. Then they beamed away with Kathryn.

After beaming to Starfleet medical with one security officer Chakotay sent a message to the neighbour looking after Edward to let her know what was happening. All he could he was the doctors and nurses rushing around in the medical bay where they were trying to save Kathryn life. One nurse came rushing out of the medical bay covered in blood to get more clothes from the tray outside the room. She looked at Chakotay for only a moment but that was enough for Chakotay to see the sadness in her eyes.

Chakotay sat down in the waiting room with a cup of coffee he just got from the nurse working the desk. Unable to sip the coffee he just held it for the warmth and the smell. He got up and started pacing around hoping that by pacing it would help Kathryn. Another Nurse came running out of the room again this time she did stop for clothes she kept going until she got to the desk. "We need more of that please." She handed the nurse at the desk something but Chakotay didn't see what it was. The nurse was rushing back to the room and just as the doors opened Chakotay heard the sound that would haunt him, the sound that indicated her heart and stopped. The EMH yelled come on we're losing her 20cc….. Then the doors closed.

Chakotay started to cry and hoped no one could see him. Just as he sat back down in his chair a tall figure sat beside him and grabbed his arm.

"It will be aright Chakotay, it's Admiral Janeway, and she's a fighter not a quitter."

Chakotay looked up at this person and saw it was Seven. "Seven how did you find out?"

"I was here getting my physical done when the doctor received you message."

They talked for a while longer when a nurse came out of the medical bay.

"Chakotay, you may come in now."

Seven smiled lightly at Chakotay and he began to walk to the room. He could help but think that he was about to find out that he has lost his love, his wife, he friend. As he walked into the room the doors hissed closed behind him. A spot light was shinning down on Kathryn, which made her look like an angel. He walked slowly toward the bed. The EMH was waiting for him; his face was emotionless, which scared Chakotay. Just as he was close enough to see her face the EMH stopped him.

"Chakotay there was a lot of blood lost, and the knife did a great deal of damage, and the hypo spray that was used on her was preventing us from helping."

"Doctor is she alive or not? Please I can't take it tell me.."


	6. Chapter 6

***WARNING* YOU WILL NEED TISSUES.. I think**

**I don't own and of the Star Trek stuff..**

**Please enjoy and remember I would like to hear your comments for future chapters.**

The EMH studied Chakotay's face for a moment before he answered.

"Captain I don't know what else I could have done. I am so sorry Chakotay." was all the EMH could say. And was a Chakotay didn't want to hear. With tears running down his face he ran into the medical bay and saw the lifeless body of Kathryn lying on the surgical bed. The spot light was still shining on her body making the rest of the room dark. He stopped at Kathryn's right side just looking at her face and how peaceful she looked. More tears ran down his face as he took her hand and kissed it and touched it to his cheek.

"No Kathryn, no. You can't be gone I need you. NOOOO!" Slamming his fist down on the side of the bed as he fell to his knees crying.

The EMH looked around the waiting room and saw Seven looking at him with tears in her eyes. He walked over to her and gave her hug.

"I know Seven this is hard for everyone. We have the knife so hopefully we can get DNA off it to get the person who did this to her." Explained the EMH

"No Doctor we can still save her. With Borg nano probes, just like when we save Neelix when can do the same for the Admiral." Replied Seven as she pushed away from the Doctor.

"Seven you know Starfleet will not allow that, they are still against Voyager having the Borg Tech and they are not fans of using Borg nano probes for medical use." Answered the EMH

"I don't care we will try." Said Seven as she pushed past the EMH and entered the room where Chakotay was holding Kathryn's hand.

"Get out! Leave us alone." Yelled Chakotay "I said get out!" He picked up the first thing he could find a throw it at Seven who side stepped the item and then she walked over to him.

"I told her that she shouldn't go for walks to early with out someone to go with her. Why Kathryn why would you do that." Said Chakotay

"Seven please just leave me alone I nee time to say good bye to my wife, my love. Oh god this isn't right she should be alive and happy playing with Edward and looking forward to many things. I need her, I need her smile, I need her courage; I need her ability to see the good in everyone. Seven please go."

"Sir I am sorry for your lose the Admiral was a great person, she was my mentor and my friend. We all will be lost without her guidance. I will leave but I will be back soon." Replied Seven and she turned on her heels and left the room.

Chakotay heard the doors hiss closed and couldn't take his eyes off Kathryn just starting at her kissing her forehead and just talking to her like she was just sleeping.

"Kathryn what about Edward he will need you help and one day he might join Starfleet I can't do the Starfleet thing without you."

Outside in the hall Seven was talking to the Doctor

"Doctor we need to do this. Chakotay needs it. And I think it would hurt everyone that knows her."

"Seven Starfleet officers know what they are getting into when the join. It will be hard at first but they will, to pull a Borg phrase, they will adapt. But I agree seven we need to do something. I have to do the autopsy so when I manage to get Chakotay out of the room we will start the procedure." Explained the EMH

Seven nodded her head and walked to the doors but didn't enter just walked back and forth in front of them before stopping at the side. She could hear what was going on inside the room thanks to her Borg hearing.

"Chakotay please I need to do this. I have orders to follow, please you will have to leave the room Sir."

"I can't leave her please doctor can't just forget the autopsy?"

Seven was getting inpatient of waiting and knew that time was not on her side for what she need to do so she charged into the room.

Both he Doctor and Chakotay stopped arguing and turn to look at Seven who stopped five feet from the end on the bed.

"Sir I can save her. Please Stand aside."


	7. Chapter 7

***WARNING* Tears might fall and it get very Steamy..**

**Enjoy please write reviews I love hearing what you all think**

**Star Trek doesn't belong to me and all that..**

"No..What? What about the baby. She is, I mean was pregnant. Oh god the baby. Doctor will this save the baby too?" Asked Chakotay still crying but trying to hold it together enough to talk.

"I don't know Chakotay we will try to save both."

Seven and the Doctor began the procedure while Chakotay watched from a distance. The nano probes where injected and the doctor ran some scans and used a few hypo sprays. A few minutes past and nothing happened. When suddenly the monitor beeped and beeped again.

"A pulse we have a pulse excellent." Said the EMH

The doctor ran this tricorder over Kathryn's body and noticed the chemical that was stopping them from healing her was now dissipating and her injures were beginning to heal.

"The baby Doctor is the baby ok?" asked Chakotay

"Scanning, no I am sorry the baby didn't make it." With a sad look on his face the EMH continued his scans.

Chakotay was holding back tears as he took Kathryn's hand. "It will be okay Kathryn. We will be okay."

More then a few hours had past since Kathryn was brought back from the dead when she woke up and gave a small smile to Chakotay who had fallen asleep in the chair beside her bed.

"Chakotay wake up." Said Kathryn. She tried to sit up but was met by a sharp pain in her back that made her cry out.

Chakotay woke quickly to that sound "Kathryn are you alright?"

"My back, it hurts, wait something is wrong I feel different. The baby Chakotay is."

"Kathryn I am sorry the baby didn't survive she died. The Doctor and Seven tried to save you both but were only able to save you. We can always try again Kathryn. Please don't cry she is with the spirits and when it is time she will come back to us."

But it was to late Kathryn started to cry, she managed to rollover so Chakotay wouldn't see her cry and she turned of the lights so it was darker in the room Chakotay tried to hold her but she pushed his hands away and said "Please Chakotay just leave me alone."

Chakotay was upset and so he got up and walked to the window to look out at the stars in the sky. For several minutes he just looked out the window and listened to Kathryn cry. Finally he had enough and moved back over to the bed. Sitting on it he grabbed hold of Kathryn and held her up, she looked at him first with anger that he didn't do as she had asked and then with sadness for it was his child too he held her close and let her cry into his chest while he rubbed her sore back.

The following days were the hardest they had to try and process what had happened and to try and move on. Kathryn was just getting her things together for the trip home when the doors to her room opened. Chakotay walked in the a dozen red roses and a smile. He walked over to her and kissed her lips and said "You are so beautiful." Kathryn smiled a little and said "I don't feel beautiful; I just want to go home and hold Edward for awhile."

As they talked and got ready to leave the room security officers walked in. Phasers out and pointing at Chakotay; "Sir you are under arrest for trying to kill Admiral Janeway." Said the first officer

"I did what?! I would never try to kill my wife. What kind of sick joke is this?" replied Chakotay

"Now wait just one minute." Kathryn said as she walked from behind Chakotay "He did not try to kill me I gave the officer that was in here yesterday the identities of the two men responsible for killing I mean trying to kill Me." Her hands made their way to her hips and the star was intense the officers did their best not to look away but they felt nervous.

"I am sorry ma'am but we are under orders to bring Chakotay in." as he said it him and another officer grabbed hold of Chakotay and beamed out of the room before Kathryn could stop them.

Kathryn fell onto the bed and just sat there she was trying to figure out how this keeps happening to her. First she loses her father and then voyager gets stuck in the delta quadrant, Mark her ex-fiancé gets married to someone else. Then when everything is just starting to go right her marriage to Chakotay the birth of their son, someone tries to kill her, oh then she loses the baby, and her husband is arrested for the attempted murder of her. She put her hands up to her face and tried not to cry into her hands, for she was so sick of crying.

Then EMH walked into Kathryn's room and saw her sitting on the bed with her hands covering her face.

"Admiral are you ok? Where's The Captain?"

She dropped her hands to her lap and said with a clear voice "They arrested him. They said his DNA was on the weapon used to try and kill me. He didn't do it. I know I gave them the names and what the two guys looked like, but they took Chakotay."

"Admiral I am sure they will release him once they get the two men."

"Its like when ever I get truly happy something has to happen. True happiness is just something that doesn't happen to me." Then she got up took her bag and walked out of the room and then out of Starfleet Medical, she headed her to transport station and was back home in no time at all.

For the next few days Kathryn did all she could do to keep busy spent all day working and in meetings then she would pick Edward up and take care of him, go to bed and do it all over again. Everyone Kathryn saw was unsure of how to talk to her she was like a whole new person, the Voyager clan said it was like the first day they meet her, when ever they talked to each other.

"Admiral how lovely to see you, how's little Edward doing?" Asked Admiral Martin

"He is doing well. Thank you." Was all Kathryn said.

The meeting took most of the day and Kathryn felt exhausted when she finally finished feeding Edward and putting him to bed after his bath.

"Damn it I forgot to see the Doctor today.. I am sure he will be by tomorrow to let me know I missed." Laughing at herself. She stopped suddenly realizing it had been weeks since she last had a good laugh. Memories of laughing at a joke Chakotay had said just came rushing to her. She tried to shake the memory when the tears started she said to herself _oh god come on Kathryn knock it off no time to cry you have work to do. _But it didn't help she just could stop crying. She was crying so loud that she didn't hear her computer receiving a transmission. It wasn't until a few hours later that she noticed the red light blinking.

"Damn it."

She wiped her face and gave up with the idea of fixing her makeup for it was a message. She pushed a button to play the message and when she saw the face she almost started to cry again.

_Kathryn you better not be out doing something stupid not that you would, I should be home in a few hours if everything works out. See you then._ Chakotay's face disappeared and Kathryn freaked she hadn't clean the house and her hair was a mess. She contacted the neighbor to take Edward for the night and had to promise to get him herself the next day. Then she cleaned the house quickly, took a quick bath and fixed her hair and makeup, lit a few candles and replicated dinner since she had no time to make something from scratch.

Just as she sat down on the sofa in a beautiful red dress that fit her almost like a glove, Chakotay came in the front door.

"Oh my god what is that smell. Kathryn?" Called Chakotay as he closed the door.

Kathryn came from around the corner and leaned a little on the wall in a very sexy way.

"Thank god your home almost had to eat the some what burnt dinner by myself."

"Oh well that will never do, But Kathryn you might have to throw it out." Chakotay said as he hurried over to her and pulled her in, kissing her passionately and picked her up and carried her up the stairs still locked in a kiss. Kicking the door of the bedroom closed behind him he lightly tossed Kathryn onto the bed. He began to slip off her dress while kissing every part of her body that was showing. He finally got the dress off and tossed it to the floor along with his clothing, they both slipped under the covers. They both missed each other so much that they wanted it to last as long as possible taking their time, enjoying each others touches before the rush kicked in. Chakotay managed to say a few words "Baby number two-- Here--- We--- Come" "Oh Chakotay I love you" was all Kathryn said then the passion became intense, as if they had never made love before.

The next morning Kathryn woke up to see Chakotay smiling at her.

"Good morning my love. Sleep well?"

"Oh Chakotay I haven't had a good night in a long time."

"Kathryn the sun is almost up what time do you need to pick Edward up at? Ten?"

"That's right why?"

"Up for round four?"

"Chakotay I um.. What the hell."

This time the passion was hard and fast but perfect for both of them, from a full night of gentle enjoyment this was a treat to help them get back to where they need to be. "Oh Chakotay--- YES—THAT'S—PERFECT—Ohhhhh!" All Chakotay did was allow his wife to enjoy each and every minute before he could enjoy it for himself. They made their way into the shower and had a few minutes in there before finishing against the wall beside the shower.

"Chakotay that is exactly what I needed... My god that was good, but I need to have another shower and get ready for work then pick up Edward from Mrs. Jones's so out please."

Chakotay kissed Kathryn one more time as deep as he could he felt her loosen up so he put one of him arms around her. She pushed away "Oh no you don't not now I can't be late, I need to get going. Tonight ok I will see you tonight." Then she closed the door and got ready.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Jones for looking after Edward I hope he was a good boy for you."

"Always Kathryn, have a good day at work and try not to work to hard."

Kathryn took Edward back home so he could spend the day with his father then she went to work. Everyone was smiling and happy so see Kathryn smile and act so sweetly that they had to find out what made the Admiral change so fast. By the afternoon they found out and where unable to stop congratulating Kathryn on the return of her husband and the arrest of the two men that attacked her.

"Kathryn you look much happier today" came Admiral Martin voice over the computer

"Yes I guess I am. My husband is back and I the sun is shinning, Hell I'm alive." Replied Kathryn with a smile on her face.

"Trying again are you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry Kathryn, I was talking to Chakotay earlier today he had said that since you lost the baby that you and him where trying again."

"Oh he did, did he. I am not sure about that Anthony. Anyway the meeting with the Klingon embassador went well they agreed with a few things but disagreed with the returning of three planets they took during the war."

"Well we will have to try something to get them back."

The meeting with Admiral Martin took longer then Kathryn had hoped and by the time she got home she was a little mad.

"CHAKOTAY!! Where the hell are you?" yelled Kathryn as she slammed the door shut.

Chakotay came from the kitchen and as soon as he saw her face he knew something was wrong. He didn't even have time to say a word she just started yelling.

"How dare you. How dare you say we are trying for another baby. And to tell other people that we are my God Chakotay what the hell were you thinking? I can't believe you did that."

"Kathryn you said yes when I said that we are go to try for baby number to last night." Chakotay said quickly but wish he hadn't

"WHAT?! I didn't say yes to having another baby my god I said yes because I liked what you did. Chakotay why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would we try for another baby? it will not work we can't it was just luck that I managed to get pregnant the second time what makes you think that it will happen again?"

"I don't but Kathryn we can at least try. This whole thing was changed us both and while I don't know if we can or not I think and feel that we owe it to that baby we lost to try again."

"NO! I will not take that chance not anymore!"

"Kathryn please calm down. Look I am sorry okay, it was stupid of me to even hope that we could have two but you can't blame a guy for trying to make his wife happy again."


	8. Chapter 8

Kathryn Had woken the next few mornings feeling drained and weak. The Fight with Chakotay lasted almost all night that night, and even though it was a few days ago she can still remember every word and how Edward was up crying for most of the fight and the dog had wet the carpet in front of the door. Chakotay had decided to sleep on the sofa in his office and Kathryn found herself waking up in Edward's room on the rocking chair. She looked to see if Edward was still sleeping put he wasn't in the room. She could hear Chakotay downstairs talking to him. She couldn't help but smile a little when she saw him playing with Edward.

"Good Morning Kathryn." Chakotay said with a cool voice

"Morning." Kathryn replied in an angry tone

She had already dressed in her Starfleet Admiral Uniform so she took a cup of coffee and left without saying a word. On her way to the transporters station she ran into Harry as he was heading home.

"Good morning Admiral."

"Good morning Harry, how are things?" Kathryn said with a cool voice

"Good Ma'am are you okay?" Asked Harry

"Just fine Harry had trouble with the dog. Not much sleep." She replied and forced a smile

She stepped onto the pad and was at her office within seconds. She walked up the stairs to enter the building and nodded at the officer who opened the door and walked right past a few cadets who stopped and smiled at her. She got into the Turbo lift with a few other Admirals and tried to keep busy so they wouldn't talk to her. It worked she was able to get off on her floor with out a word said. When she walked into her office her assistant smiled and handed her the schedule. Kathryn took the PADD and went right into her office and just sat at her desk reading the report that Harry gave her on her way in.

Beep Beep Boop.

Kathryn sighed "Come in"

"Sorry to bother you Admiral this just came for you." Said her assistant as she came in with two dozen Red and Pink Roses

"Oh they are beautiful Ensign put them on the coffee table." Kathryn said with a big grin on her face

The Ensign put them on the table and left the room. Kathryn got up from behind her desk and went over to the table to see if there was a card, sure enough the card was in the middle. Kathryn picked up the card and read it.

My dearest Kathryn,

I can't put in to words how much I love you and how much I wish we had not had that fight. I am sorry please forgive me.

Love

Chakotay

Kathryn put the card back inside the flowers and walked back over to her desk, she sat down and started to work on her notes for the meeting in the following week. An hour had past before she had realized that there was a message waiting for her.. "How the hell did I not hear that" She put down the PADD and pushed the button. Chakotay's face appeared on the screen. "Oh of course he would." Said Kathryn to herself.

"Kathryn I thought by leaving a message instead of talking to you would allow me more time to talk. Not that you never let me talk its just. Damn I just insulted you, I am sorry Kathryn. We need to work things out my love or we might end up hating each other or even worse getting a divorce. I would hate that so please contact me let me know you still care and want to keep this love of ours alive." His face disappeared and Kathryn just stared at the screen. She was trying to think of her next move when she said

"Computer open a channel to my house Chakotay's office." Chakotay's face appeared

"Kathryn. This is a nice surprise."

"Chakotay you should not have to apologize, it should be me. I was a little angry that we didn't talk about the idea of have another baby first and while the idea is nice I just don't think it would be right. At the moment anyway." She said as she pinched the bridge of her nose

"You are right Kathryn. Maybe we can talk about it to night. just talk I promise, we can decide if we want to have more and try to even cut the fighting out. We did enough of that when we were friends on Voyager."

Kathryn had just ended the transmission when the EMH walked in.

"Doctor what do I..Oh yay I forgot again sorry."

"No your not you always avoided me when we were stuck on Voyager and that was a small ship but you seem to enjoy doing that more here on Earth."

"Fine let's get it over with." Said Kathryn as she got up from behind her desk and stood in front of the desk allowing the doctor to scan her.

"Any pain or discomfort?"

"Nope."

"Hmm, getting enough sleep and eating properly?"

"Oh well I try to. Its hard with a young child and a young dog."

"I see, well your healthy and well on your way."

"Thank you Doctor I told you I am fine. Wait what did you say?"

"I said you are Healthy. What did you think I said? Should I retest your hearing?"

"No Doctor my hearing is fine; just have a lot on my mind."

"Alright but you need to take it easy, you shouldn't work to hard and should relax more. We don't need you to over work yourself."

"And what is that suppose to mean? I am not working to hard."

"Hmm Mood swings."

"Doctor that's not funny."

"Kathryn lets think about this when was the last time you were intimate with your

husband?"

"Now that is none of your business.---- Fine stop that look; it was a few weeks ago, why? And don't you dare say I am pregnant because I just might knock your head off with the type of week I have been having."

"Kathryn now I haven't said that you were."

"And you haven't and I'm not."

Kathryn put her hands on her hips and glared at the EMH.

"Stop that it will not work on me. Hologram remember."

"Doctor stop changing the subject. Are going to tell me what you are trying not to say? This is not time to beat around the bush. Just Say it!"

Ok so it will be a few days before I write the next chapter. Off recovery a few days from having my Wisdom teeth pulled.. But not to worry the next chapter will be a really good one full to the top of awesomeness.. (There we go "An. M" I was able to use that word you love)…


	9. Chapter 9

**Here it is Chapter 9 Please enjoy and please review**

**Ideas are always welcome**

**I don't own Star Trek or any of the characters**

"Doctor why do you do this to me?"

"Sorry Admiral I don't know what you mean." Responded The EMH

"Every time I start to feel like things are starting to become normal, you have to go and change it."

"Admiral I don't mean to do that, I am only doing my job. And my job does have the affect of changing how people see things."

Kathryn turned to look out the window of her office to help her gather her thoughts.

"You now Doctor just after we returned to Earth you came and changed a lot of things then."

**FLASHBACK**

**Just after Voyager got home. Admiral Janeway was rock climbing**

"Captain I mean Admiral can you hear me?" asked the EMH

"Is she going to be okay Doc?" Questioned Chakotay

"She has taken a bad fall. What was she thinking, rock climbing in the Rocky Mountains."

"Oh my head, my back, my whole body." Came Kathryn's quiet voice

"Oh good she is coming around. You have to stay still Admiral I am still running a few scans." Said the EMH

"Oh no, um Admiral I need to talk to you alone, so Chakotay you will have to leave."

"No he can stay its quite alright Doctor." Kathryn said with more control of her voice

"Well Admiral if my tricorder is working right, your accident has um. Well it has damaged your reproductive organs. I am so but I don't think you will very be able to have children. I will have to do more tests but I don't think it will help."

"NO Doctor that can't be right. I can't have kids? No" Kathryn said as she began to cry.

**Present Time**

"Admiral are you ok?"

"Doctor please just tell me what you have to say and leave."

"Well Admiral my scans have come up with a positive result. You are in fact pregnant again."

"Doctor I didn't think I could not for at least a year. Giving time to recover from the other the attack."

"Well it would have been better for you and safer for the baby but it has happened. I will have to keep a close eye on both of you to make sure everything is okay. Congratulations again Admiral.

"Thank you doctor please go."

"Yes, sorry, I will be back to check on you at the end of the week."

Kathryn watched as the doctor left her office and made her way back to the chair behind her desk. Thinking to her self; _That would explain a lot.. Short tempered and NO good god why does this have to happen now. I was hoping to wait for at least another month or so before telling Chakotay no more children and now._

Kathryn sat in her chair looking out her window and watched as the sun went down she couldn't remember how long she had been looking out the window but it most have been almost all afternoon. She got up and left her officer early to go and relax at home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chakotay was just finishing making dinner when he heard the front door close

"Kathryn I have made dinner and I think you will like it.. Its your favourite." Yelled Chakotay from the kitchen

"Where's Edward?" called Kathryn

"He is here with me watching me cook."

Kathryn walked into the kitchen and broke into a laughing fit when she saw the mess all over Edward. When Chakotay turn around she laughed harder because he had a mess on his face too.

"It looks like you two had fun making dinner."

"Oh well it kind of got interesting." Chakotay said while he walked over to Kathryn. He kissed her and said "Long day at the office?"

"You can say that. The Doctor came to visit me today. While I was happy to see him at first he decided to do my physical right then and there."

"Oh that was nice of him. You did miss the appointment the other day."

"I was hoping he would just ask me to come and see him later but he started complaining that I avoid him to much."

"Well.. I can understand that.. What did he say?"

"He said that I was healthy and."

"And what?" questioned Chakotay

"Pregnant." Mumbled Kathryn

"Sorry what was that?"

"I'm pregnant again." She yelled

"Oh that wonderful Kathryn I knew we would have another one day this is great." Chakotay said as he hugged Kathryn.

Kathryn tried to smile back but as soon as Chakotay saw her face he knew something was wrong.

"Kathryn are you not happy?"

"Chakotay I am it's just that I was going to tell you tonight that I think it would be best if we didn't have anymore children."

Chakotay studied Kathryn's face form a moment and he couldn't help but laugh

"Oh Kathryn I know this is not exactly something that will work with your Starfleet life but come now, what about your person life? You had told me on Voyager a few years ago that you wanted a family. And now that you have it you are pushing away from it. Kathryn you are no longer stuck in the Delta Quadrant you are on Earth and you have a family that loves you."

"Chakotay I just. I don't know. I need time to under stand this. I am sorry." Kathryn said and then she turned around and went upstairs to change.

As Kathryn changed she saw her over night bag in the closet, she reacted up to grab it. She sat on the bed and wondered if she could stay at her sister's house for a few days. She shook off the thought stood up straight put the bag back in the closet and closed the door. She started to walk out the door when she saw herself in the mirror in the corner, She walked over to it and looked at herself, she put her hands on her hips and said

"Now that's the Kathryn I know, The Kathryn that never backs down." She laughed and walked out of the room.

Kathryn walked down the stairs with a swagger that once graced the halls aboard the USS Voyager. As she walked into the living room Chakotay heard her enter the room and turned around to look at her. She put her hands on her hips and smiled really big.

"Chakotay and what do you think your doing?" she giggled

"Why Kathryn I was just reading a book." He replied with a laugh

"Would you be free to help me with my blouse? The buttons are stuck."

Chakotay smiled and walked over to her. Slowly he began to undo her buttons, after each one he undid he kissed her neck. Kathryn began so walk forward forcing Chakotay to walk backwards, hit stopped as he hit the sofa. Kathryn laughed and pushed him over the sofa. As Chakotay fell over he took Kathryn with him. They both laugh and kissed. Just as Kathryn was helping Chakotay take off his shirt Edward started to cry. Sighing Kathryn got off Chakotay to go see to Edward.

Kathryn walked into Edwards room saw the window was open and Edward was Gone.

"EDWARD!!! NO!!!!!" Kathryn was screaming and crying when Chakotay came running in to the room.

Kathryn turned into Chakotay's arms and cried into his chest. A few minutes later she ran to her office.

"Damn it Admiral Martin Edward is my son and someone has taken him!" Kathryn said with anger as she slammed her fist on the desk.

"Kathryn I understand I have fourteen teams of twenty officers to help look for him. And I have a team looking around your home. Please stay calm I promise we will find him." Admiral said then he ended the transmission.

Kathryn slammed her fist on the desk and left her office, she made her way to Edward's room and sat in the rocking chair. Chakotay came in and put his hand on Kathryn's shoulder and said

"We will find him Kathryn I promise."


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok here is chapter 10. sorry for taking so long I have hit writers block.. I need ideas so suggestions PLEASE Help..**

**I don't own Star Trek Voyager or and characters**

**enjoy**

The search had now gone into day four and there was still no sign of Edward Janeway anywhere. The search parties where now using ships to scan from space and they had all ships locked down, but a few had left before the lock down was activated. Starfleet was sure that no ships had left the surface on the day Edward was taken and no transports were used to leave the planet.

"Chakotay I feel useless he's our son and I can't help. Every time I try Starfleet sends me away. Damn he is our son. I need to look for him too."

"Kathryn I know. And we will, I have talked to a few friends and they have given me their word that Starfleet will be asking us to help out in the next few days."

They sat on the sofa cuddling and hoping that news about their son would come soon. Kathryn had tears running down her cheeks. The dog had its head resting on Kathryn's lap; Kathryn was rubbing Mollie's head softly.

The following week Starfleet had finally allowed Kathryn and Chakotay to help search. They were using voyager to search the planet when they received a transmission.

"Admiral Janeway, Captain Chakotay, we believe we found your son." Said Admiral Martin

"What do you mean you believe you found our son?" Asked Kathryn

"Come down to this location." Admiral had sent transporter coordinates

Both Kathryn and Chakotay looked a little nervous about the beam down. When they arrived there was a shelter had been put up so people could warm up inside. They walked over to the shelter and paused; Chakotay took Kathryn's hand and gave it a little squeeze. Kathryn pushed the door open and they walked inside.

"Kathryn we tried to do DNA scans but the scans didn't work. That is why we were unsure. Is this your son?"

Kathryn and Chakotay walked over to where the little child was laying Kathryn looked at the monitor and saw that the child was still alive; she looked down at the child and started to cry.

"It's him... It's Edward." Kathryn managed to say while crying tears of joy.

"Thank you Admiral for not giving up. Where did you find him?" Asked Chakotay

"The alpha search team found him in an old log cabin. Who ever took him must have heard the team coming and took off. We ran as many scans as we could to make sure he was okay."

"When can we take him home?" Asked Chakotay

"Well Captain I see no harm in taking him now. But please keep a close eye on him." Admiral Martin replied

"Have you figured out who took our son? Or are you just as stumped as when I was killed?" Kathryn said with a hint of anger

"Admiral Janeway please we are trying to find the person. It will take time; you were not there this time to give an id to the person. Come down, go home with your family and relax, perhaps Starfleet should take you off of active duty."

"No Admiral Martin I am fine just tired from staying up trying to find my son, your right going home to relax would be a good thing for me and the baby." Kathryn quickly answered

"Good but you are done for this week coming, I am ordering you to take the time off to get this back on track. I am also ordering you to talk to a counsellor."

"Anthony come on now a counsellor? I don't think I need that."

"Kathryn, she is a good friend of mine and is the best you will like her Kathryn she's a lot like you." Said the Admiral as he handed a PADD to Kathryn and pointed for her and pointed to the door for Kathryn and Chakotay with their son to leave and go home.

The beginning of the week Kathryn woke early to get a few things done before having to go to the counsellor, which she really did not want to go to. After feeding the dog and grabbing a bite to eat she left before anyone else was up. As she walked to the turbolift to go up to the office she couldn't help apprehensive about talking to someone she didn't know.

"Admiral Janeway please come in and have a seat. It's an honour to finally meet you. My name is Dr. Susan Lewis." Said the Dr. as they shook hands and sat down to face each other

"Coffee Admiral? Black right?"

"Yes that would be nice thank you."

The Dr. handed a cup of coffee to Kathryn and for a few moments Susan studied Kathryn just watching her movements her smile and how she could hide the uneasiness.

"Admiral I would like if you could tell me a little about how you feel right now." Asked Susan

"I feel unsure as to why I am here. I know I was ordered here which is kind of weird because I am the same rank as the one who ordered me here, but I came, so I guess I could do with talking to someone. I just don't like sitting doing nothing and dwelling on the past. I prefer to be doing something."

"I understand you are someone who likes action rather then sitting and doing nothing. You know Admiral I think maybe if you just start with whatever you feel like talking about might be good idea."

Kathryn looked at her trying to decide what if anything she would say. After sipping some coffee she had decided that she had to say something.

"Ok since I am hear I should talk about something. I never thought that I would be married and never thought I would have kids. And now that I have a child and expecting another, it scares me to think that I almost lost Edward."

"I see. If you don't mind me being so bold, it says in your file that you were pregnant before this, but lost the baby after being attacked in the park by your house. How do you feel about that?"

"How do I feel." Kathryn said with a warning in her voice

"I feel like I had life stolen from me, hell I was dead. When I found out that I lost the baby I was crushed, I felt like nothing was going to go right for me." Kathryn said as tears ran down her face

"Admiral I know it's hard but you have just taken the first steps on healing." Explain Susan

"I can't do this I have to go I am sorry." Kathryn told Susan as she got up and almost ran out of the office and out of the building. Once she was a block away she slowed down and slowed her breathing. She thought to herself _what was I thinking a counsellor. And running away from it. My god what has happened to me._

"Admiral Janeway?" came a voice from the coffee shop she stopped by.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok here it is a big chapter sorry it took so long to post had writers block.. thank you to Love or Hate Me for giving ideas..**

**I don't own any of the Star Trek Stuff..**

**Enjoy this twisted chapter..**

Kathryn looked at the coffee shop trying to see who called her name, she saw someone waving at her, and so she walked over.

"Admiral Janeway it's been way to long. How are you?"

"Fine.. Not to sound rude but who are you?" Kathryn said

"I am hurt you don't remember me." Said the person

Kathryn looked at the person for a moment trying to figure out a name or something. When the person smiled it hit her. She felt sick to her stomach.

"No how the hell are you here? You should be locked up somewhere." Kathryn said while her hand went up to her comm Badge.

"I wouldn't bother I am jamming all transmissions. Please sit down we need to talk."

Kathryn decided that running would be a bad idea since she noticed the phaser pointing at her from under the table so she sat down across the table from the person.

"I don't know how you got out but I will make sure you get back."

"Admiral please listen I am not here to hurt you this time, in fact I am here to save you."

"HA! I that's a good one TJ did you forget that you almost killed me the last time we meet?"

"I know but I was acting under orders. I am sorry it happened. But now I am trying to save you, I have information that someone is trying to kill you again and first they want you to go crazy and become unstable so it can look like an accident or suicide."

Kathryn felt a shiver go down her entire body. She wanted to know who it was and why.

"Who is this person?"

"I wish I could tell you, all I can tell you is try to stay way from S----"

Kathryn looked at him horrified he had a phaser burn to his chest, she checked for a pulse but there was none. With in seconds Starfleet security was around the coffee shop. They saw the Admiral and the dead man, the phaser burns and how the Admiral was sitting in the perfect position to kill him.

"Admiral you will have to come with us."

Kathryn stood up and walked away with the officers, she could help but notice they were holding onto her arms really tight and then the transported to a Starfleet brig.

"Please remove your comm. Badge and step inside." Commanded the officer

"Hold on a second I didn't do anything wrong." Kathryn said but the officer didn't answer her grabbed the badge off her uniform and gave her a little push into the cell.

Kathryn walked back and forth in her cell and tried to put together what had happened. She would sit and stand back up to walk more.

"Admiral Janeway please step back for a moment." Called the officer

Kathryn took a step back and watched as the officer took out his phaser and lowered the force field.

"You know the phaser is not needed I am innocent." Kathryn explained

"I wish I could ma'am but you know the rules. Please step out slowly."

Kathryn followed what the officer said and walked down the hall while the officer followed her with his phaser trained on her, which made Kathryn uneasy. After finally making it into the meeting room the officer waited out in the hall and Kathryn found herself alone in this room, however it was bigger then her cell. She couldn't help but think what her father would say. _Bad idea Kathryn forever going near that man._

There was a white flash, which blinded Kathryn for a moment.

"Kathy what have you gotten into? And without me?"

Kathryn glared "Q go away I don't have time for your games."

"Now Now I think you could use a little help."

"What?! I will not have you breaking me out."

"Now who said anything about breaking you out? How about having it so you never come here in the first place?"

"Q go away."

Q in an Admiral's uniform now smiled and walked over to Kathryn. He put an arm around her "Now Kathy think about it I could change it so you miss that guy altogether. You stay at the Docs office and then go straight home."

Kathryn heard the officer talking to someone outside the door and knew that it must be someone to see her.

"Q go someone is coming and it will not be a good idea for you to be here."

"Kathryn now if you want me to change this all you have to do is call for me."

Q flashed a smile and kissed Kathryn on the hand. A flash of light and he was gone just as the doors hissed open. Kathryn sighed and sat down after she saw who had come in.

"Chakotay am I glad to see you. I haven't been able to get a straight answer from anyone."

"Kathryn all the evidence points to you. They think you killed him for revenge. I know you wouldn't but, the doc you saw earlier said you seemed agitated."

"Of course I was a little agitated I don't like talking about the past anymore."

"I know its ok." Chakotay reacted out and took Kathryn's hand, he kissed it and still holding it stood up, forcing Kathryn to stand too. He walked around the table and took hold of both Kathryn's arms and pushed her up against the wall.

"Kathryn I my not be able to see you for awhile I just want something to hold on to, and of course something for you to remember.

"No Chakotay not here…. Oh!" Chakotay was kissing Kathryn's neck very softly while he rubbed his hand over her whole body.

"Chakotay.." she whispered "Please--- I---- no----"

Chakotay stopped and looked at Kathryn's face her eyes were shut and she had a smile on her face. So Chakotay decided to keep going he moved his body so that he was right in front of her and pinned her to the wall. His started to move his pelvis slowly forcing Kathryn to take a sharp breath and she dug her nails deep into his back. "Oh.. Please--- Stop—not here." Kathryn forced herself to say. Chakotay smiled and said to her "I love and will fight to get you out." He stopped grinding, kissed Kathryn with a deep deep kiss and moved away from her.

"Chakotay please don't. ---" She said as she opened her eyes, he was gone and she was back in her cell. She looked around and noticed she was lying on the floor.

Thoughts ran around in Chakotay's mind as he ran to Doctor Lewis's office so he can find out what happened to Kathryn. He looked down at Edward who was fast asleep in the stroller he could help but feel worried that Edward might not see his mother again. Chakotay was standing in Doctor Lewis's office waiting for what felt like hours, when he finally had enough, he stood up and walked over to the private office door.

"Sir you can't go in there the Doctor is with someone at the moment you have to wait." Said the women working the desk by the door.

"To bad I am sick of waiting." Chakotay said with an angry under tone.

Chakotay pushed past the women and opened the door, his jaw at what he saw. Admiral Martin was on the sofa with Doctor Susan Lewis and his hands were all over her, her sweater was on the floor and the Admiral's jacket was on the chair.

"Ahem." Chakotay said say he cleared his throat

Both the Admiral and the Doctor didn't hear him at first but when the Admiral looked up for a second to get into a better position he saw Chakotay and jumped up nearly knocking Doctor Lewis on the floor.

"Captain Chakotay how dare you! This is a private conversation between me and the doctor, you had no right I will see that you get busted down to ensign for---"

"I don't think so Admiral for one I wasn't the one making out with the Doctor and two my wife has been arrested and she here just before she was arrested so I want to know what the hell was said."

Admiral Martin and Doctor Lewis quickly put their pieces of clothing back on and closed the door so no one else could come in just after Edward was wheeled in.

"Chakotay your wife killed a man. She will be stripped of her Starfleet rank and will most likely be kept in a high security facility, which one I can not tell you, but for her safety we will have to keep her away from everyone for a time anyway before we allow her to go to the penal camp." Explained the Admiral

"Kathryn would never kill someone unless it was self defence."

"Chakotay eye witness saw it happen the man was sitting across from her talking when it happened." Said the Doctor

"And how do you know?? You just sit here and listen to peoples problems or make out with Admirals."

"CHAKOTAY! That's crossing the line. I was talking to Susan about it when I got here. I can't do anything for Kathryn at the moment I am sorry."

"She's pregnant can't you at lest have her locked down in her house?"

"I will see what I can do Chakotay but no guarantees Now go home and take care of that son of yours." Admiral Martin said as he pushed Chakotay and the stroller out of the private office and closed the door.

Kathryn was starting to pace again when she heard the Docs voice "I need to perform a few scans to make sure she is health and to make sure the Baby is okay, please take me to her cell."

Kathryn sat down on the bench like bed in her cell and waited to see him. When he appeared in front of her cell she tried not to show any bit of a smile.

"Admiral how do you feel? any pain? or discomfort?"

"No doctor I feel fine. Other then the fact that I am stuck here." Kathryn replied

The doctor tried not to look uncofortable when he heard her say that, the officer posted outside Kathryn's cell dropped the field so the Doctor could bring his medical supplies with him. He began to scan her and the baby. When he finished he gave her a hug and said I will be back this time next week if you are still in here. Kathryn smiled and watched him leave. She sat back down and waited until it was time for the trial.

**Two Hours Later**

"Admiral Janeway are you ready?" asked the officer who was to escort her to the trial

"As ready as I will ever be." Kathryn said with her strong voice that came across like she meant business

They walked out to the transport pad and beamed to the courtroom transporter pad where more officers were waiting. They made sure she made it into the room and was standing facing the three Admirals, Admiral Martin, Admiral Jones and Admiral Thomas.

"Admiral Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway, this trial will be handing you a sentence after we hear your statement, know that we will be fair and just with our decision. The end decision with be final, Do you understand?"

"Yes sirs I do understand."

Kathryn could feel all eyes in the room on her; she knew Chakotay was there along with her mother and sister. She had to force herself not to look back. Looking into each face for the three Admirals forced her to stay focused and not to worry about who was watching.

"After reviewing all evidence and statements all we need is to hear your statement. If you would please tell us what happened." Said Admiral Thomas

"I was walking past the coffee shop when TJ, the man who was killed called me over, I was going to contact Starfleet security because he was suppose to be locked away somewhere, but found out that he was jamming the transmission and to make matters worse he had a phaser pointing at me from under the table. After sitting down in front of him he began to tell me that someone had ordered him and his friend to kill me and hide the body. When he found out I was alive he got out and tried to contact me to tell me someone was still trying to kill me."

"And who might that be?" asked Admiral Martin

"I don't know just as he was about to tell me he was shot and killed." Finished Kathryn

"I see, we discuss our decision and ru----"

"NO YOU CAN'T DO THIS SHE IS AN INNOCENT WOMEN PLEASE LET HER GO!"

All three Admirals were on their feet barking out orders to security officers "Get her out of here"

The room was became really loud people were talking and yelling, Kathryn took this time to look behind her at the people she loved. Chakotay had a smile on and her mother and sister nodded at her in support.

"QUIET PLEASE!" called Admiral Thomas, the older looking Admiral

The room became quiet again; all three Admirals turned their backs on the room so they may discuss their decision.

Several minutes had past when the three Admirals finally turned around and Admiral Thomas stood up

"We have come to a decision.. Admiral Kathryn Janeway we find you-------"


	12. Chapter 12

**I hope you are enjoying this story. I have a few ways the next chapter could go so.. I would like to hear from you, How you feel about the story wil help with what I post next.**

**enjoy.**

"Q" Kathryn whispered just before the decision was said. Q appeared sitting on the table in front of Kathryn blocking her view of the Admirals.

"Oh Kathy I knew you would call for me, I just knew it." A big smile was on Q's face as he jumped off the table and almost ran to grab Kathryn into a hug.

"Q I am finished with this game you are playing. First you kill that man then you force me into a dream and now I am sure they will as guilty, when really this is your doing, all of this. Stop this now." Kathryn had her hands on her hips and a very angry face staring Q down.

"Why Kathy I am hurt, this isn't a game I am playing. Why I am watching and trying to figure out how you are going to get out of this. The great Kathryn Janeway convicted murderer. Hmm has I nice ring to it. Although you will be kicked out of Starfleet and locked away far from your family, and the baby, well once you give birth will be taken away and given to your husband Chuckles. What do you see in him?" Shaking his head Q continued "All you have to do is ask and all of this can be fixed—"

"For a price." Kathryn finished the sentence for Q. Kathryn looked around the room carefully this time, she looked at the faces, everyone was frozen the look on their faces sent shivers down Kathryn's spine. She never moved just turned to look behind, now she was facing Q and just wanted to kill him for what he has done.

"Q you have ruined my life, look what you have done. You have killed that man just to try and get my attention that is pretty low even for you." She had her finger pointing into Q's chest. Q backed away and looked sad for the first time in a long time.

"Kathryn I had hoped you would understand and see that I am giving you a chance to change what happened or even better change something else. But I understand you want me to leave you alone, I will but remember I will be watching." And with a wink and a flash of bright light he was gone. Everyone in the room was moving again, she looked at the Admirals who began to say the last thing over.

"We have decided to find you Admiral Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway…."

A long pause as all three Admirals were studying Kathryn's face.

"Admirals I wish to say something if you don't mid." Kathryn said

"Well we were just about give our decision."

"I know I just feel like I have to say this."

"You may, but please keep it brief."

Kathryn nodded and cleared her throat. "I now I have been acting a little strange but the things I have been through in the last few months would do it to anyone. Some days I wish I was still in the Delta Quadrant. Don't get me wrong it's just at least I knew every day was life or death, but here on Earth it shouldn't be like that, I just want to have a relaxing life on Earth with my family."

"Ok now thank you Kathryn for that. And now to the results; We find you **Guilty **of Murder. You're rank will be striped, you will be taken to a secure facility and when it is time for you to give birth we will make sure you are well taken care of. After a few days with the baby, the child will be taken from you and given to your husband to take care of. We are sorry. Guards, please remove Kathryn's former Pips and comm. Badge, and then take her to a holding cell in the back." The guards moved quickly took the pips ad comm. Badge and placed them on the table in front of the Admirals they took each arm and took her out of the room without allowing her a look back.

Chakotay was rush to the Admirals yelling at them and when he finally was face to face with them they walked away from him. "Admiral Martin you have to fix this, or I will let Starfleet command know about what I saw." Admiral Martin and Admiral Thomas stopped; Admiral Thomas turned and looked at Chakotay.

"What do you mean by that Captain?" asked Admiral Thomas

"Sir Admiral Martin was engaging in an inappropriate relationship with someone under his command sir."

"And do you have proof of this Captain?"

"Yes sir I have it write here on this PADD." Chakotay said as he handed it to Admiral Thomas.

Kathryn sat on the chair that was in the brig cell she was in and was shocked and not surprised.

"Kathryn." Called Gretchen

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"Oh Kathryn we have been allowed to see you. And to."

"To say goodbye." Finished Kathryn

"No Kathryn it's not goodbye, Chakotay is trying to fix this, I think he has some information about Admiral Martin that will force the counsel to release you."

"Oh mom I don't think that would work. there are three of them if two still feel good about the decision there is nothing that will change this."

"Kathryn didn't kill that man and you know it. Admiral Martin has been out to get her from the get go and I think this should be enough to get her released. Hell he most likely killed the man."

"Captain Chakotay that is far enough. I know you are mad and want to help your wife but look at what you are doing. Please calm down I will talk with the counsel. It will take a few days so if I were you I would go see my wife and tell her you will see her soon. Got it Chakotay?"

"Yes Admiral Thomas your right. Thank you." Chakotay said and made his way to go see Kathryn

"Kathryn I tried and I am not sure but I think you might have a chance at getting out of here."

"That is great news Chakotay. when do you think Kathryn can get out?" asked Gretchen

"Not sure. They need a few days to talk and it might take a few weeks to come to a decision."

"Mother Chakotay is okay, I have faith in Starfleet, I always have. This will give me a few days to think about what TJ said to m---"

"Kathryn?" Chakotay said

"Oh my god! TJ said I should stay away from S--- but he didn't finish the sentence before he was killed. It could be Starfleet or."

"Kathryn is could be anything try to think but take it easy don't need you to put strain on yourself or the baby."

"Time to go all of you say your goodbyes and leave." Yelled the guard, after a few more tears and hopeful comments they left.

"Janeway please stand up and turn around." Janeway did as she was told; an officer walked in and helped her back up out of the cell. Once out of the cell she had her hands cuffed and was guided to the transporter pad and was transported to the prison in Canada for special cases, like former high ranking Starfleet officers. It was the perfect place for Kathryn, one she was a former Admiral and two she was pregnant and this prison had a great medical bay.

Once there she was given a new outfit to wear and was shown to her room. They explained the rules to her and showed her the medical bay after being given a medical exam she was allowed walk around.

"Janeway?" called a lady about ten feet from her left.

"Kathryn Janeway? Is that you?"

"Yes and how are--- no way Christine Young."

"Yes ma'am its me. How did you end up here?" Christine asked

"I could say the same thing. Before I left on Voyager I heard you were promoted to Captain and were posted on a space station near the Klingon boarder."

"I was but there was an accident that I caused. During the war and ended up here. What about you what happened? I heard you were an Admiral and had a family."

"I was and I do. I have a son and I am expecting child in a few months. As for why I am here I was wrongfully accused of murder."

"Murder?! You never." Christine hugged Kathryn and they talked for awhile long about life and each others family, friends. When the alarm sounded to let them know it was time for dinner.

"Janeway hold it right there." Ordered an officer

Kathryn sighed and stopped moving, her friend had stopped a few feet in front and turn to look at Kathryn, she was white as a sheet and covered her mouth. Kathryn looked at her trying to read her face but as soon as she understood the officer was knocking her to the ground.

"How dare you not turn and look at me." The officer kicked her in the face "I am your superior now, show some respect." Another kick few kicks to the back and one to the head knocking Kathryn out cold, blood was coming from Kathryn's nose and from a cut on her forehead. Christine rushed over once the officer was gone.

"Oh Kathryn I am so sorry I should have warned you. HELP PLEASE I NEED HELP."

Four officers were around Kathryn in seconds and picked her up on a wooden stretcher and took her to the medical bay.

"Oh my who did this?" asked the doctor

"A broken nose, few bruised back muscles and a cut above her right on her forehead. Who did this? They need to be kicked out of here. I would like all officers to be aware that this women is pregnant and needs to be watched not beaten."

"Yes doctor I will talk with all officers and I will find out who did this. Will she be okay? Will the baby be okay?"

"At the moment I believe so. There doesn't seem to be any injure to the baby. My scans show the baby will be okay, but if this happens again the baby might not be so lucky. Find that officer!"

"I will." Answered the head of the prison.

"Officer Marko Get to my office Now!" Ordered the head of the prison on the comm..


	13. Chapter 13

***** Warning a little sad.*******

**Please review I love hearing from you**

**I don't own any of the Star Trek stuff..**

"Officer Marko report to the Captain's Office." Said the voice over the comm.

Kathryn was walking to her seat in the mess hall and she knew who that Marko was, that was the women officer that decided to kick her down.

"Kathryn I am glad to see your okay. Here let me help you." Christine said

"No thank you Chris I can do it myself. I can't believe they allowed someone like Marko to be an officer; Starfleet doesn't treat people like animals."

"I know Kathryn she will be kicked out for sure now. I couldn't believe she did that to you."

"Has she done this before?"

"Not sure she just started three days before you came."

"Hmm. Interesting, I wonder if that was done ---"

"Kathryn now way Starfleet would not do that, why would they try to ---"

"I don't know Chris but I am going to find out what's going on." Kathryn said and stood up ad walked out.

"KATHRYN WAIT!" yelled Christine, she picked up the food tray and ran after Kathryn

"Kathryn wait, here you need to eat." Christine hand Kathryn the food tray "Take it to your room and eat. Don't forget you are eating for two now." Christine tapped Kathryn's shoulder, smiled and walked back to the mess hall.

"Hey Christine." Kathryn said Christine turn around "Yeah Kathryn."

"Thanks."

"You're Welcome."

Kathryn sat in her room eating and trying to figure out why Starfleet would allow an officer like that into Starfleet.

"_Of course she must not be an officer, but posing as one. But who could give her the identification to get in."_ Kathryn passed around her room eating her apple. _"Admiral Martin was tough but he wouldn't do something like that he was too much of a loyal officer. Who would be so angry to try and kill me?"_

She stopped dead in her tracks. And remembered a message she got when she first got married to Chakotay.. _"You will never be happy I will see to that a mistake I made will not bring you joy, I will have to kill you!" _Kathryn kept repeating the message over and over _"Who made a mistake that—Oh no.. it can't.. I don't believe it." _Kathryn dropped the apple and moved quickly to get to the Captain's office.

"Come." He called

"Sir I need to speak with Admiral Thomas, it's an emergency."

"Kathryn this isn't your Starship or a hotel you can't get what you want all the time."

Kathryn put one of her hands on her stomach which was starting to show she was pregnant. "Please if you don't help me my husband and son maybe killed."

The Captain looked at her and nodded his head. "Alright Kathryn you may contact him. Although you con just wait you are being released in a month."

"Wait for a month! Are you crazy if I don't do it know I could lose him and my son!" Kathryn yelled

The Captain put up his hand "Kathryn I know here use my computer to contact him."

He got up and moved out of the way so Kathryn could sit down at the computer. She tried contacting him at the house with no response, at her mothers home her mother said no but Edward was. Then she tried Starfleet academy which she was told he wasn't there. Kathryn was starting to get worried when she tried the Tom and B'Elanna's.

"Admiral hello." Tom said

"Tom I am not an Admiral anymore."

"I don't care what they say you are to me. What can I do for you?"

"Is Chakotay there? Or have you seen him?" Kathryn said with a hint of worry in her voice

"He was here yesterday for a few hours, celebrating that you will be released. But he received a message from Seven saying someone was trying to kill her because she was a Borg or something. He took off in a shuttle to see her at one of the space stations."

"Damn it. Tom I need you to get your father to speed up my release. I have to save Chakotay, if it's not to late." Kathryn said, Tom nodded and ended transmission.

Kathryn turned to the Captain and said "Sir I need you to have all the release forms ready to go I need to---"

"Hold on Kathryn, I don't think so you should not be running around saving people while being pregnant."

"I have no choice, my husband is in trouble and may not now it."

"Wait here for a minute please." The Captain and he walked out of the office. Two minutes later he walked back handed Kathryn her old uniform and said "Lets go you are free to leave, I will have the items from your room transported to your home."

Kathryn quickly changed in the bathroom in the Captains office and with in no time they were aboard a shuttle headed for Starfleet head quarters. The Captain said good bye to Kathryn and took off back to the prison. Kathryn fixed her uniform and walked into the building. Everyone stopped and looked at her as she walked to the lifts. She felt the uniform was a little tight but there was no time to fix it. When she got off the lift and walked down the hall to Admiral Thomas's office she could feel the security officers getting closer and closer. The doors to the office opened and to her surprise he was waiting for her.

"Kathryn I was wondering when you would get here. Captain Forte contacted me a few minutes ago letting me know you were coming."

"George we have to save Chakotay, Seven is the one trying to kill me."

"We know Kathryn we received this an hour ago." Admiral Thomas pushed the computer and a message appeared on the big computer screen to Kathryn's left.

"_I am sick of this I have tried so hard to be human tried to act like I should, I made a mistake and lost a man I loved, he went and married my mentor and his commanding officer. It's not right. She has to be punished for ruining my life, I tried to killer her, tried to frame her for murder and still she is in the way so if I can't have him no one can." The image of Seven now moved and showed Chakotay lying on the floor bloody and bruised. He looked like both legs and arms were broken. Seven walked over to him pulled his limp body up to a sitting position and kicked him in the face knocking him hard to the ground. She did this a few more times before turning to the monitor. "Now by the time you get this I will have killed him oh hell I will kill him for you to see." Seven pulled out a knife and walked over to Chakotay pulled him up to stand and Kathryn saw that he was awake and was looking straight at her, even though is was a recording but she felt like he was looking at her. Seven plunged the knife deep into Chakotay's chest and moved away so the people she had sent the recording to would watch him die. Chakotay fell to his knees, tears coming down his face, he managed to say a few words "Kathryn…. I… Love… You… Always." Then he fell to the ground on his left side. _

The transmission ended and all eyes were on Kathryn. She was trying to cry tears were running down her face but she couldn't scream, her mouth was open to scream but nothing came out. She fell to her knees when finally she was screaming and crying. Admiral Thomas helped Kathryn to the sofa as she cried into his shoulder.

"Noooo! Why.. Noooo." Kathryn screamed while Admiral Thomas held her. Admiral Paris came rushing into the office and Kathryn got up and hugged him.

"Oh Kathy I am so sorry. We had no idea Seven of Nine was going to do something like that if we had we would have stopped her. When security teams tried to get into the cargo bay on the space station a force field stopped them. She then decompressed the cargo bay and ejected herself and your Husband out into space. We have both bodies. In the medical building." Admiral Paris said

Admiral Paris helped Kathryn to the medical building; they walked the hallway to the morgue and as she got closer to the doors a woman walked out she looked at Kathryn with tears in her eyes, Kathryn remembered meeting her. It was Sevens aunt.

"Admiral I will wait out here if you need me." Admiral Paris whispered to her. Kathryn nodded and made her way in.

Kathryn walked over to the table that Chakotay was lying on.

"My Love why did you go? I need you. Our family needs you. I can't do this without you." Kathryn started to cry again, she kissed his forehead and gentle traced his tattoo something she always did we they were in bed together.

"I am sorry ma'am didn't know you were in here. Is that your husband?" a old medical officer said

"Yes he is my husband and father to a son and soon he would have been a father to another child." Kathryn replied

"I am sorry. But you have the answer to fix this." He said before Kathryn could say anything the man was gone.

"Q! Get your sorry omnipotent butt back here now!!!" Kathryn yelled.

"Help me!! Q Help me" Kathryn screamed as she cried

A flash of light and Q was standing in front of her.

"Oh Kathy I hate seeing you unhappy. How can I help?"


	14. Chapter 14

"Q please bring back Chakotay please." Kathryn said as tears rolled down her face

"Oh Kathy I can't. I wish I could but I have been punished by the others. I can't interfere with humans anymore. You should have taken me up on my offer earlier."

"Q! Damn it I need him."

"No you don't." Q said and he snapped his fingers and he was gone.

Kathryn fell to the floor crying, Admiral Paris came in and helped her up and took her home to her mother's house.

The memorial service was beautiful a hot sunny day everyone that knew Chakotay was there.

"Kathryn that was beautiful." Said Sitting Bear, a member of Chakotay's tribe

"Thank you Sitting Bear I know Chakotay wanted a small service so I did my best."

Everyone came up and hugged Kathryn and said a few words to her, Tom and B'Elanna stayed behind to talk a little longer with her.

"I can't believe it why did this happen, Oh Admiral I am sorry, if you need anything just let us know." Said Tom

Kathryn gave hi a big hug and walked away to the shuttle waiting for her.

Two years later

Kathryn was walking Edward to school when she saw an old friend that she hadn't seen in a very long time.

"Mark?" She called to him

Mark turned around and smiled at her "Kath, my god it's been a long time. And how are these cute little ones?"

"This is Edward and this is Tayla. Say hi to Mark guys." Edward stepped up to mark and said "Hello Mark," and shock Mark's hand. Tayla was playing shy and hid her face.

Both Mark ad Kathryn laughed after Edward walked up the stairs to go into the school.

"Wow Kath they are really cute."

"One minute Mark I need to hand Tayla over to her teacher." Kathryn walked over to the teacher waiting and handed Tayla to her.

Kathryn and Mark walked to a coffee shop and sat and talked for hours.

"I am sorry about your husband dying Kath that was upsetting. I know what you were going through, my wife and son were killed when the Borg attacked Earth. I still can't believe it."

Kathryn reached out and took his hand "If you need any thing you contact me right away okay?"

"Okay Kath I will and same goes for you." They both finished their coffees and talked about each others live and when it was finally time for Kathryn to go get Edward and Tayla she gave Mark a hug and told him to contact her if he felt like getting coffee tomorrow.

Months had gone by and Kathryn and Mark spent more and more time together, they would go for lunch and dinner or just one. Kathryn had him over to her new house; she had sold the old one for there was to many memories there.

This one night Kathryn had finally allowed Tom and B'Elanna to look after the kids for the weekend and allow Kathryn some alone time for herself. She was just getting relaxed on the sofa when the door chime went off. She got up and opened the door surprise to see Mark. She allowed him in and closed the door.

Mark turned and looked at her; her back was near the door "where are the kids?"

"At a family friends for the weekend" she replied

"Good." And he pushed up against her and kissed her passionately

Kathryn pushed away "Mark I don't think this is a good idea."

"Kath look I lost you, then I lost my wife. You lost me then you lost your husband. Its Fate damn it its fate." He kissed her again and this time she kissed back.

"I can't believe Edward is thirteen and Tayla is eight. And I can't believe that we finally got to be together. It took us a few to many years." Mark said

"I know what you mean Mark. Edward has finally accepted you and Tayla seems to be okay with it but then again she ever got to meet her farther. And they are both so good around their baby brother it's great." Kathryn replied as she cuddled up to Mark in front of the fire.

After a long pass Mark spoke "Kathryn are you happy?"

Kathryn sat up and looked at Mark "Of course I am happy, I have three beautiful children and of course you. Why do you ask?"

"Well it's just sometimes in the middle of the night I will wake up and you will be gone from bed. I would find you in the studio asleep on the leather sofa holding on to some images of Chakotay."

Kathryn froze she didn't know what to say she turned and looked deep into the fire before saying "Mark I'm sorry for so many years he was always there for me, it feels… empty without him. Its not that I don't love you, cause I do so much I waited four years for you and when I found out you moved on I was heart broken I hurt for a very long time. I found comfort in a hologram. A hologram for crying out loud, but when we finally got back to Earth I fell in love with Chakotay. I still miss him but I know he would want me to be happy and happy I am, with you." She turned back to him and kissed him.

0200 and Kathryn was still awake she felt like someone was watching her so she got out of bed and went to check on the kids. Walking the hall she looked into each room and saw that they were fast asleep. When she turned back to go to her bedroom a quick flash of light came from Tayla's room, Kathryn rushed in and saw someone standing over her daughter. Kathryn grabbed the shoulder of the person and turned him around ready to punch him in the face but froze when she saw his face.

"Kathryn its been to long my love." The man said

"No this can't be." Kathryn said as she put her hands up to her mouth "Your dead, I saw you die."

"Kathryn I am sorry I was dead but Q he did the only thing he could do, and well it took me this long to come back. I had to see my daughter and little Edward. They are so big."

"Yes they are. Ten years is a long time Chakotay." Kathryn said still keeping her distance and making sure he was away from her daughter. "Why are you here?"

"I told you to see my family and kiss my wife." As he said that he moved to embrace Kathryn but Kathryn moved out of the way and said "No Chakotay I am not your wife anymore. You have been dead for ten years or so. I have moved on."

"What?!" he said it loud enough to wake up Mark who came running out of the bedroom to see what was going on. When he saw Kathryn Talking to a man he came running in. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house?"

Chakotay turned and looked at him, "Who are you and what are you doing with my wife?" Chakotay replied

"Your wife? Chakotay? You're dead. Kathryn is with me now and should have been before she left to try and catch you."

"You're Mark?"

"That's right."

They both looked at each other when Chakotay flashed away.

"Kathryn are you okay?"

"I'm fine Mark, let's make sure Tayla is okay and then go back to bed."

A few days had past and Chakotay hadn't come back. Kathryn continued her usual routine, take the kids to school and go to work, Mark would stay home with Lucas.

Kathryn was reading over a few reports when a flash of light appeared and Chakotay was sitting in a chair on the other side of Kathryn's desk.

"Kathryn I need to talk to you please hear me out."

Kathryn sighed and nodded her head "Fine but make it quick."

"Okay so yes Seven killed me and when I opened my eyes I saw Q. He said that he couldn't help you but he was going to help me. I know still helping humans, but I was dead. After convincing the Continuum to let him give me Q powers. I was told never to go back to see you, that I had to live without you, I told them that I at least need to let you know I was alive and hope that you would allow me to still be you husband. Wait a second there was three kids. Kathryn how were you able to have another?"

"Excuse me!" Kathryn glared at him "That is none of your business."

"I am just curious Kathryn, beside if you don't tell me I will simply look in your mind."

"You are so much like Q I want to puke. B'Elanna cared him for me. The doctor was able to save one of my eggs so he would be born human and not half. If you must know." Kathryn said

"Oh I see I am glad for you." Chakotay looked down at his hands

Kathryn felt like her heart cried out for him. "Chakotay I missed you so very much it hurt me for so long. I watched the kids grow and Edward would ask for you it hurt having to tell him that you couldn't come home ever again." Kathryn's eyes started to fill with tears. "I have missed you so much Chakotay. But you died and it took me years to feel love again."

"Kathryn." Chakotay said and stood up walked around the desk and took her hand. "Can I take you some where?"

"I don't know Chakotay."

"No one will now your gone I promise."

Kathryn thought about it be fore standing up and said "Okay Chakotay."

A flash of light and they were gone from her office.

Kathryn looked around before putting her hand to her mouth "Chakotay is this?"

"Yes." He replied


	15. Chapter 15

**Happy Holidays Everyone.**

**Sorry for the delay, but I wanted to make this chapter a long one.**

**I don't own Star Trek or anything to do with it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I need to hear what you think in order to keep going..**

**ENJOY!!!**

"Kathryn this is New Earth. I wanted to take you here for you to remember the first time you fell in love with me."

"I did fall in love with you but I could not let you know, I was your superior officer."

Kathryn walked towards the shelter that they stayed in while trapped on this planet. When she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Chakotay the bug bite, if I get bite I can't leave."

Chakotay walked over to Kathryn smiled and said "Not to worry Kathryn I will cure you." He hugged her and kissed her forehead. "I will never let any thing happen to you Kathryn."

Kathryn pushed away and looked Chakotay in the eyes. Studying his face ad looked deep into his eyes

"Chakotay I love you so much, I don't know what to do. I have three kids, two are yours and one is marks." Kathryn turned away she started to feel anger and she didn't know why.

"Damn it Chakotay why did you come back? You have cause more problems. Finally I started to feel relaxed and people where not trying to kill me. I finally felt like I was home, then you decide to come back, I can't do this anymore Chakotay, I watched you die and as that happen a part of me died! After I began to be friends again with Mark and found out that his son and wife were killed we began to have a close friendship which grew. He wants me to marry him."

Chakotay just stood there letting her talk, he knew she had too. He watched her start to pace and how she moved her arms as she talked, falling into a trace.

"I can't Chakotay this is to hard for me. I lost you once already, what do you think the Continuum will do to you once they find out what you are going? They are not just going to let you keep doing this, No interference with humans remember. I am a human you can't keep popping up every day to say hello or to try and be a part of your kids lives. They think you are dead!" Kathryn said with her arms moving this way and that, anger had now shown its self on her face and in her voice cause Chakotay to snap back.

"Kathryn! I can fix this please let me." He said as he reached out to touch her arm, but she moved away.

"You can't fix this don't you see they will not let you stay with me. I am going to lose you again!" She said as she started to cry

Chakotay pulled her into his arms and let her cry into his chest. "I know this is hard for you Kathryn I am going to try and talk the Continuum into letting stay with you and the kids."

He snapped his fingers and she was back in her office, alone. Kathryn sat down in her chair and just stared at the images of friends, and family that sat on her desk. Kathryn activated her computer for a communication to her home.

"Mark, we need to talk about a few things." She said to him

"I know Kath; we can as soon as you get home." He smiled then ended the communication.

Kathryn tried to focus on her work to keep her mind off of what had just happened and when she could no longer focus she got up and walked out of her office, smiled at her assistant and said "I am taking the rest of the afternoon off, not feeling well. You can go home if you wish Anna." And then she left for the transport pad.

"There are you happy now? Chakotay" Mark said as he got up from the computer desk

Chakotay didn't smiled he just inclined his head and sat down on the sofa.

"Mark I understand how much you love Kathryn. Truly I do. She is one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen. But don't forget I am still married to her."

"No you are not. You died and for ten years she pushed everyone away. It took me a long time to get close to her again. I had lost my son and wife. We found a bond and while it took time for it to grow, it did and I want her to marry me, and together her and I will raise our family."

Chakotay shot up from his seat and yelled "NO! Edward and Tayla are my children, not yours."

"I know that Chakotay please calm down, I have no intention on taking them away from you. I will always let them know who you are and what you have done for them, but they think you are dead." Mark said in a soft voice

"Who told them that? You?" Chakotay said with a very angry tone

"No. I told them nothing but good stories on how you saved their mothers life. Kathryn felt that they should know what happened to you, they are smart kids and needed to know."

Chakotay sat down just as the front door opened and Kathryn walked in.

"Mark I am home early." She yelled. She took off her coat and hung it on the coat tree and walked into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. Just as she sipped her cup she walked into the family room and saw Chakotay talking with Mark.

"Oh my now this is going to be a difficult evening."

"Kath please come and sit down here, we all need to talk." Mark said and tapped the seat beside him.

Slowly she made her way to the seat and sat down putting her cup of freshly made coffee on the table beside her.

"Well gentlemen it seems we really do need to talk." Kathryn said

"Kathryn, I love you. And I know you love me too, why else would you have married me and had two children with me. I need to know if you want to be with me." Chakotay said in a calm soft voice

Kathryn looked at him trying to read his face; she knew that he had changed since the accident, but at that moment she saw the man she loved. She felt torn she loved both men and if Chakotay had not have come back she would most likely have married Mark. Kathryn rubbed her face with her hands just to keep herself from crying.

"Kath, we have known each other since we were kids. I almost married you once before and would have if you hadn't got pulled away from me. You know how much I care for you so I will not push or pull you, this is you decision to make. No matter what you decide I will accept it and love you for it. We have a son together; I will always have that to share with you if nothing else." Mark finished saying what he had to say, leaned over and kissed Kathryn's hand.

Kathryn got up and walked out of them room; with in ten minutes she was back with bags packed and a young child in her arms. Mark came over to her and looked at her and the bags and knew what was happening he reached out and took Tucker from her so she could put on her coat.

"I am going to stay at my mother's house while I think about this. The children are coming with me; I will come back once I decide on what I am going to do." Kathryn picked up her bags and put the straps on her shoulders then took Tucker from Mark. Mark opened the door and watched her leave.

Kathryn appeared on the door step of her family home and knocked on the door. Her sister opened the door and helped her by taking the bags from her. Kathryn smiled a weak smile and made her way to the living room to sit down.

"Kathryn where are Edward and Tayla?" Phoebe asked her sister as she put down the bags

"They are still at school. I told the school to have them transported here once school was out." Kathryn replied as she held Tucker in her arms.

Kathryn rocked Tucker to sleep and once she noticed he was indeed asleep she took him to the nursery. When she came back her sister handed her a cup of coffee.

"Thank you Phoebe I needed that." Kathryn said as she took the cup

"I know. This is a hard time for you." Phoebe replied

They sat down of the sofa and for awhile just sipped their cups of coffee. And said nothing.

"I don't envy you at this moment. You have to make a hard decision. But Kathryn both men are so much in love with you and both have kids with you. And—"

"Stop it Phoebe, its hard even as it is without you saying all that." Kathryn snapped at her sister.

"Sorry Kathryn I didn't mean to make you angry. Look if it will make you feel better flip a coin and decide that way."

Kathryn couldn't help but laugh at that. "You know Phoebe sometimes I wonder if you are my sister."

Phoebe looked at her then laughed with her.

A knock at the front door interrupted their laughing; Phoebe got up and opened the front door.

"Aunt Phoebe!!" yelled both Edward and Tayla. They gave her a hug and went inside.

"Mom why are we here at grandma's house instead of home?" asked Edward

Kathryn looked at her two children and said "Well I need to think about a few things so we came here."

"But I like dad's cooking." Tayla said

Kathryn felt like a knife had cut her. She had never told Tayla that her father was killed and that Mark wasn't her real father. She took a shine to him and Kathryn didn't have the heart to say other wise. It hurt her more now because Chakotay was alive, or kind of alive.

"I know you like Mark's cooking sweet heart but Aunt Phoebe and I are going to cook something special, and if you are really good." Kathryn said as she hugged both her kids when they came to the sofa

"Okay why don't you two go and wash up dinner will be ready soon." Phoebe said

Edward and Tayla both ran up the stairs to the bed rooms while Kathryn and Phoebe went to the kitchen to make dinner.

Ten minutes later dinner was ready and Edward and Tayla were sitting at the table. Kathryn went to get Tucker while phoebe talked with Edward and Tayla about school.

"My teacher thinks I will make a great Captain one day, just like my mom." Edward said proudly

"And I am sure you will Ed." Phoebe said with a smile on her face

"What about you Tayla did you have fun at school today?" Phoebe asked

"It was fine. Nothing new. Lots of boring stuff." Tayla replied with mashed potatoes in her mouth

"Tayla!" Kathryn said firmly "Do not talk with food in your mouth young lady."

"Yes mother, sorry Aunt Phoebe." Tayla said after she had swallowed the food in her mouth.

After dinner they all went into the living room to play an old board game. Kathryn walked around the room with Tucker leaning over one of her shoulders.

"Okay Kath its your turn." Phoebe said

"Okay lets see I need a seven to win. Hmmm" Kathryn said as she took the cup with the dice in it and shock it slowly as to not move Tucker to much. She dropped the dice out of the cup and they rolled.

"Four!" Called Tayla

"Damn." Kathryn said as she laughed.

Everyone was laughing and having a good time that they didn't hear the computer beeping.

**Two hours later**

"Okay you two games over and you have school tomorrow, Bed time!" Kathryn said

They both kissed their Aunt good night and followed their mother upstairs. Kathryn first put Tucker in the crib and went to tuck Edward and Tayla in.

"Good night my sweet hearts. Sleep tight." Kathryn said as she kissed each of them on the forehead.

Kathryn made her way downstairs and into the living room.

"Kath there is a message for you on the computer." Phoebe said

"Okay thank you." Kathryn replied and walked out of the living room and into the office. She sat in front of the computer and activated it. Mark appeared on the screen

_Kath I know you didn't want to be bugged but I had to say something. I want you to be happy, and if that means you go and remarry Chakotay and live with him go ahead. I hate seeing you troubled, and right now you are sitting at a cross roads. I will always be a part of your life as you will always be a part of mine. Tucker will be our bridge. For as long as we have that we have something to share. Chakotay and I talked about it and he feels that if you do decide to go with him he will allow us to still sleep together, I know weird but he told me to tell you this. Also he thinks the Q will make him human. I am not 100% sure. I love you and what ever you decide I will back you up. No matter what Kathryn you are my love. _Then the screen went black; Kathryn had tears running down her face "Damn it!" She yelled and slammed her hand on the table.

Phoebe who was listening outside the door came in when she heard Kathryn hit the table.

"Kathryn are you okay?" Phoebe said with tears in her eyes

"Damn it Phoebe were you listening?"

"Yes I am sorry." Phoebe said with her face pointing to the ground

"I don't know what to do. I have always been pretty good at solving problems. But this one I can't seem to see a solution."

"You can't? Well there are four solutions for you. One, stay with Mark, I know you love him and want to be with him. Two, go with Chakotay and leave Mark. Three, you leave them both and leave here with me. Our Four you have both men. More fun that way." Phoebe winked as she said the last part

"Phoebe! Are you sure you are my sister?" Kathryn laughed "I understand what you are saying it's just how do I leave both of them when I have children from both of them?"

"Well the go with four. Have both. You might even like it." Phoebe said while laughing

"Phoebe please this isn't a joke. This is important. Would you be so kind and get me a cup of coffee please."

Phoebe left and when she came back she had a big pot of coffee and a hot plate to put it on.

"Here Kathryn, if you are going to be up all night I think this will keep you going."

"Thank you. Good night." Kathryn said as Phoebe walked out of the room and closed the door.


	16. Chapter 16

"Kathryn you have been in there for hours please come out. Other people would like to have a shower you know." Called Phoebe while she banged on the bathroom door

"Okay give me a minute I am just drying off." Kathryn called back as she towel dried herself off.

Kathryn opened the door and was face to face with her sister

"So phoebe I lost track of time."

"I know Kathryn. I would too if I was in your spot. Listen I want to talk you and the kids out to dinner tonight after you get back from the meeting. I know this great family restaurant that the kids would love."

"Phoebe, that's very kind of you. But Tucker is just a baby and well I don't know what kind of mood I will be in when I get back. I might not be good company." Kathryn replied

Phoebe studied her sister for a moment

"Kathryn, you haven't left this house since you got here. You go back to work tomorrow and that would be the first time you have left. If I didn't know any better I would think you have become depressed again."

"Phoebe! No I am not depressed I just have a lot to think about."Kathryn snapped at her, hands on hips and an angry stare

Phoebe smiled a little

"Good to know you still have that famous temper." Phoebe laughed and pushed past her sister to get into the bathroom.

An hour later

"Phoebe I am off to take the kids to school and Tucker to his fathers. I will be out of the office for most of the day at meetings but if you need e you know how to get a hold of me." Kathryn yelled down the hall hoping Phoebe heard her in the studio where Phoebe painted.

Kathryn opened the front door and moved out of the way to allow Edward and Tayla to go outside, doing one last check to make sure the kids had their school bags and lunches she walked outside and closed the door.

"Okay you two stop playing around and get inside the shuttle please." Kathryn said

Tayla and Edward did as they were told. They sat down in the chairs near the back and Kathryn sat down beside the pilot.

"Well long time no see Miss. Denis." Kathryn said with a smile on her face

"It is wonderful to see you too Ma'am." Ensign Denis replied

They talked a little bit about the kids and the ensign's first posting before they landed in front of Kathryn and Mark's beautiful and big cottage home.

"Okay you two stay here while I drop Tucker off. Okay?"

"But mom I want to see dad too." Tayla said to Kathryn as she looked at her.

"I know sweet heart maybe you can see him later today okay." Kathryn said

"Okay mom." Tayla replied while lowering her head to look at the floor.

Kathryn positioned Tucker better in her arms and walked out of the shuttle. As she walked towards the door Mark came outside, Kathryn stopped walking for a second and looked at him. She began to walk again with a smile on her face.

"Kathryn your looking good. How are you?" Mark said to her

"Mark. Thank you, I am fine, tired of staying home, thankfully I will be back at work today meetings all day." Kathryn replied

"Talk about diving into the deep end." Mark joked

Kathryn laughed as she stepped up the stairs to join Mark on the front porch. He reached out and rubbed her arms while pulling her closer.

"Mark I can't right now. I'm sorry I need space." Kathryn said softly

"I know Kathryn I just wanted to kiss your cheek." Mark responded in a softy tone as well

Mark leaned in and kissed her softly on the cheek. He moved back to smiled at her and his son. Kathryn thought to herself about how she wished she kissed him back but knew she had to keep from doing so until she decided what to do.

"I will be back to pick him up as soon as I am done with my last meeting. Should be around 20:00 hours." Kathryn said as she handed Tucker to him, kissed Tucker on the head and kissed Mark on the cheek turned around and walked quickly to the shuttle for fear that she might not leave if she didn't walk quickly.

The first meeting went by quickly, nothing to important just updates on new ships and new treaties. Kathryn had time between the first and second meeting to stop by her office and check her messages. As she walked to her office she saw a few people she hadn't see in a long time.

"Admiral Martin long time no see, put any more innocent people away?"

Admiral Martin looked at Kathryn "Well now isn't this a nice surprise. It has been to long. You know I was reprimanded for what happened, Lost my rank. But I received it back just two weeks ago." He smiled at her and Kathryn couldn't help but shudder.

"That's good to hear." Kathryn said forcing herself to smile. Kathryn shock his hand and moved away quickly. As she walked into her office she was greeted by Admiral Paris, Commander Paris and Commander Torres.

"Owen, Tom, B' Elanna, it is so good to see you." Kathryn said as she hugged each one in turn

"How's Tucker? I haven't seen him since he was born." B' Elanna asked

"He is getting so big. Soon he will be talking. And I am sure he will love it when you come and visit him more, Godmother." Kathryn said with a big smile on her face

They talked more about the kids when Kathryn stopped and moved away to look out the window.

"You know when I came back after staying with Tucker I felt like wasn't right. But after spending a few months away I missed it too much. Starfleet is my family and I can't stay away. Which brings me to something else I have to say." Kathryn said still looking out the widow.

"B' Elanna I would like to talk to you alone please."

Everyone else hugged Kathryn and left

"Chakotay is not dead. Q made him a Q. I thought at first I was dreaming but he is alive, the only problem is I am no longer married to him I am living with Mark and quite frankly I have moved on. I was hoping to marry Mark some time, but I don't know what to do with this. I lost Chakotay and well I didn't want to be with anyone again. When I ran into Mark and he told me about losing his wife and son I felt like I had someone to talk to. When we started getting closer and closer I slowly started moving away from Chakotay. To find out that he is alive and wants me to go back and live with him is so hard. I love him but he has been gone for ten years, ten years I thought he was dead and for ten years I mourned, healed and moved on." Kathryn explained as she paced around her office.

B' Elanna sat on the sofa watching Kathryn unsure of what to say. Not wanting to say something that would upset Kathryn.

"Well this has to be very hard for you. I know it is not a simple fix for sure. Since you have moved on and love Mark, which I know you do, why not just stay with Mark and tell Chakotay that you love hi but he has been gone for ten years and has know idea how much you have changed and that you just want to live your life away from him." B'Elanna said

Kathryn stopped and looked at her friend

"I know what you mean. I will have to think about it. I will contact you tomorrow for dinner."

B' Elanna got up hugged Kathryn and walked out of the office. After a few minutes Kathryn made her way to the next meeting.

"Ma'am its 1930 hours." Said Ensign Denis as Kathryn packed her things fro the last meeting of the day

"What a day Ensign. I think next time I will try to have less meetings and more teaching classes." Kathryn said as she stretched

They both walked out of the building and into the shuttle. Kathryn studied some of the notes she took during the meeting and reviewed the agreements for the new alliance between the Federation and the Klingons.

"Phoebe picked up Edward and Tayla from school today so all you have to do is pick up Tucker from your fiancés house." Ensign Denis said

"He is not my fiancé, he was just my boyfriend." Kathryn said correcting the ensign

"Sorry Ma'am."

Kathryn looked at the ensign and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Its okay why don't you go home and I will pilot the shuttle myself. And that's an order." Kathryn said and she stared to activate the shuttle. Ensign Denis got up and left the shuttle without saying a word.

With in a few moments Kathryn had landed the shuttle outside of her home she shared with Mark and walked inside.

"Mark!" Kathryn called she heard a faint call to come up to Tuckers room. She made her way up the stairs and stopped in the doorway.

"How are my boys doing tonight?" Kathryn whispered. Mark looked up at her making sure he heard her right and smiled. He got up from kneeling beside the crib and came over to her. Placing his hands on her back he pushed her into him.

"I love you he whispered into her ear before landing a deep and passionate kiss on her lips. At first Kathryn kissed back and allowed him to push her up against the wall across from Tuckers room, but as soon as he started to lower his hands to the waistband on her pants she pushed him back.

"Mark Please I can't. I just need tie to think." Kathryn said as she tried to focus her thoughts away from the bedroom.

"Kathryn I know you need time but I need you. I miss you, please stay tonight with me. I will not ask again if you stay with me just tonight." Mark said as he kissed Kathryn's neck.

"Mark I can't not tonight Phoebe wants to go out for dinner so I can't." Kathryn replied while digging her nails into his back as he kisses her neck.

They stayed like this for a while and before Kathryn new it they had slowly moved into the bedroom and onto the bed where they started pulling off each others clothing.

"Oh Mark that was so good. You wouldn't believe how much I needed that. But I shouldn't have." Kathryn said as she woke up

"I know Kath. Its 0800 would you like me to make you some thing to eat or wou---"

"Oh my God!! Its 0800 why didn't you wake me earlier I have to get home and take the kids to school. Damn it I missed an early morning meeting with Admiral Lewis and Admiral McNeil." Kathryn said as she rushed out of the bed trying to get dressed. Mark got out and grabbed some pants from a chair and went to check on Tucker.

Kathryn rushed down the stairs and attempted to get her boots on when she slipped on the rug by the door, banging into the door with her shoulder.

BANG!

"Ouch damn door." Kathryn said

"Kath maybe if you slow down you wouldn't hurt yourself." Mark said with a smile on his face.

"Your loving this aren't you?"

"No, not me." Mark said as he walked down the stairs with Tucker in his arms. He watched Kathryn get into the shuttle and took off.

"Kathryn! Where the hell have you been? I was up all night worried sick."

"Oh mom I am fine. I was at my house with Mark." Kathryn said

"You decided!! That's great Kathryn when do you move back??" Phoebe asked "I am not mom by the way"

"I didn't decided. I was just there to pick up Tucker and well we kissed and well one thing led to another and we slept together."

"I see.. Was he any good?"

"Phoebe!"

"What! Okay okay I am sorry. So was he?"

"Phoebe that is none of your business. You need to go live with your husband more Phoebe." Kathryn said as she changed her uniform

"Well if you must know Kathryn he is here with me. We had wild sex in your room.."

"Phoebe! I did not need to know that." Kathryn said as she fixed her makeup and hair.

"Well I have to try anything to get you to hurry up with your decision making.. No really Kathryn I am just joking take all the tie you need." Phoebe said as she left Kathryn alone in the kitchen.

"I took Ed and Tayla to school for you." Phoebe yelled from the art room

Kathryn took a flask out of the cupboard and filled it with coffee when and single red rose appeared on the counter.

"Chakotay stop it." Kathryn said

Chakotay flashed in

"Hello Kathryn my love."

He kissed Kathryn on the cheek

"Please no."

"What. You let him touch you. Make love to you and you will not let your HUSAND do that? That is not right."

"Chakotay you are not my husband anymore. And with you attitude now I am glad you aren't." Kathryn said as she dropped the rose into the trash.

"Kathryn I am sorry. Your right we are not married anymore but I was hoping we would again someday. I can give up my powers and be human again. And I am sure I can be a great husband to you. This time will be different no one will try to kill you. I will be there for you." Chakotay said as he picked up the rose and handed it to her.


	17. Chapter 17

"Three days Kathryn, it has been three days since you slept with Mark and almost slept with Chakotay in the kitchen." Phoebe said

Kathryn looked at her over the top of her coffee cup "I didn't almost sleep with Chakotay in the kitchen. We went up stairs and slept together in your room." Kathryn responded

Phoebe spat out her coffee "You did what?!"

Kathryn burst out laughing "No!! I didn't sleep with him relax."

Kathryn got up and smiled at her sister "I am going to sit outside and enjoy the sun rise before I have to wake the kids up."

Kathryn sat on the bench with a blanket wrapped around her legs and just sat enjoying the sun rise when she smelt a familiar scent, a smell that made her feel at ease. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the smell for a moment. She felt someone put their arm around her and she leaned into the body now on her right.

"Chakotay." Kathryn whispered, her eyes still closed

"Open your eyes Kathryn you are missing the sun rise." He whispered back

Kathryn opened her eyes and saw an amazing array of colours which she had never really noticed before.

"Isn't that much better? You can see what you always miss." He whispered

"I miss you more then seeing this." Kathryn said pointing in the direction of the sun.

They sat together for what seemed to be hours when Tayla came outside to see Kathryn

"Mom what are you doing?"

"I am sitting watching the sun rise with..." Kathryn paused for a minute; she wasn't sure how she was going to say it. Tayla didn't know Chakotay and didn't know that he was her father.

"An old friend sweet heart." She quickly said. Chakotay moved his arm from around her and whispered into her ear.

"We need to finish talking later."

She answered "Come by tonight at 0200"

And he got up and walked around to the side of the house and flashed away.

Kathryn sat with her daughter for a little bit and decided that she needed to talk to her

"Tayla do remember when you were really little and I said that your dad had gone away?"

"Yes I think I remember, but he came back." Tayla responded

"Well that is kind of right but you see Mark is Tuckers dad"

"Mine too Mom."

Kathryn looked at her and saw tears in her daughter's eyes she wanted to tell her everything but didn't

"That's right sweet heart he went away on a trip and finally came back." Kathryn said with a tear running down her cheek.

"Mom why are you crying? Is dad okay?" Tayla asked

"Of course he is okay, I am happy; I had not seen that friend in a long time." Kathryn got up and ushered Tayla inside.

The afternoon was lovely and warm summer was just starting and Kathryn had decided to have Mark come over with Tucker.

"Lemonade anyone?" Kathryn asked as she came outside to the picnic table with a big tray of glasses and a pitcher of lemonade.

Mark helped her place the tray on the table and handed the two kids a glass

"Be careful now, your mother might get mad if you break it." He said with a smile on his face

Mark took Kathryn's hand as the sat at the table and watched the kids play, while Tucker was in the baby swing beside Kathryn.

"He came to see me this morning. He just sat with me and watched the sun rise. Tayla came out and saw him with his arm around me. But I just could bring myself to tell her who he is. I have always been sure that telling the truth will hurt but will be better in the long run." Kathryn said

"Kath, that must have been hard, trying to tell her, but I know you want to but if she doesn't remember him maybe its best not to let her know."

"I can't lie to her."

"It's not really lying, she was a baby when he died and very young when you and I got together so she assumed that I was her father, which you didn't correct her." Mark responded

Kathryn turned and looked at him, still holding his hand she lifted her hand and rested his against her chest. "Mark I love you, the kids love you, hell my family has always loved you. I have had almost two months to think about my decision and it has been very very hard for me, and that is why tomorrow at noon I will have made my mind up." Kathryn kissed Mark softly on the lips which he responded and intensified it.

The rest of the day was great the kids played with friends from around the area and dinner was great. When it was time for Mark to go he pulled Kathryn into a room not being used and kissed her and touched her, she allowed the kiss and the touching while she did the same. Mark deepened the kiss and held her as close as he could. He moved his lips away from hers to say

"I still stand by what I said Kath." He kissed her again "I will stand by what ever decision you make."

He kissed her deep and passionately caressing every part of her body. He started kissing her neck

"Mark… I….No… Oh… Feels… Good…" Was all Kathryn could say before she gave in and started pulling at his belt.

"Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway!"

Kathryn quickly turned her head towards the door she new she had locked as Mark and her made their way to the sofa in the library.

"Mother!" Kathryn yelped

"What do you think you are doing in my library?" Gretchen said sternly

Kathryn rushed to get her top back on and Mark attempted to get his pants done up and pelt on.

"Mom what are you doing home? I thought you were staying with some relatives in Ireland?" Kathryn said as she did up the buttons on her shirt

"I was, but when Phoebe contacted me and said you were acting depressed I decided to come home. But I can see she was wrong, I didn't not bring you up to be promiscuous."

"Mother I am not being promiscuous. I am just enjoying the company of Mark."

"Kathryn, you are "enjoying the company" of two men." Gretchen said with her hands on her hips

Kathryn quickly ushered Mark out of the room past her mother and out the door. She closed the front door and turned around to see her mother standing behind her.

"Mother please I am not going to argue with you. I know I need to let one of them go."

"Good I am glad you understand that now hurry up and do it. They will not keep waiting for ever you know. What would your father say if he saw you right now?" Gretchen said following her daughter to the library.

"Mother! Please stop." Kathryn said forcefully fluffing up the pillows

"Kathryn, be gentle those pillows are my favorite."

An hour of arguing went by and both women where getting no where with each other so Kathryn asked Phoebe to look after the kids while she took a walk.

Kathryn had walked to the far end of her family's property when she decided that she should go back and apologies to her mother; after all she was only trying to help.

"Mother I am sorry I didn't mean to yell at you." Kathryn said as she walked in to the library and saw her mother reading a book.

"It is all right Kathryn I know you didn't mean it. Why don't you go relax in the tub and then read a book. It always helps me calm down." Gretchen said as she looked back down at her book.

Kathryn did just that a nice bubble bath helped and then Kathryn sat in her room listening to some Tchaikovsky and reading a good book. Almost half way into the book the music stopped playing and changed to Mozart Requiem for a Dream.

"Computer stop music and go back to Tchaikovsky." Kathryn said without looking up from the book.

"Unable to comply." Responded the computer

Kathryn put the book down and said "Computer explain."

The computer didn't respond.

"Kathryn relax it's just me" Chakotay said appearing behind her on the lounging chair, massaging her shoulders.

"It's two am already?" Kathryn said

"It is." Chakotay responded

Chakotay started to rub down her arms and slowly around to her stomach. Kathryn put her hands on top of his and stopped him from moving.

"Chakotay we need to talk." Kathryn said as she got up from the lounging chair and sat down on the bed across from the chair.

"I am made up my mind Chakotay. It is very hard for me to make this decision but it is the right one." Kathryn said looking at her hands

"Okay, first before you tell me your decision I must let you know I am no longer a Q, I gave up my powers just before being dropped off here by Q. I am all human now." Chakotay said as he got up and sat down beside Kathryn.

Kathryn looked at him, his eyes twinkled with the moonlight and a hint of tears, his skin had a beautiful tan to it and he looked stronger then he use to be.

"I decided that I need and should be with----"


	18. Chapter 18

"I decided it will be you Chakotay." Kathryn said as she placed her hand on his knee

"Oh Kathryn that is great news, I am extremely happy." Chakotay replied as he pulled Kathryn onto the bed

"Chakotay!" Kathryn yelped

She started laughing and could not fight to get him off. He pinned her arms above her head as he positioned himself to be straddling her.

"Come on Kathryn where is that Starfleet fight gone" He teased

"Chakotay please get off. I need to get some sleep, please get off." Kathryn said still trying to move Chakotay

"Nope sorry not moving" He said with a smile on his face

Kathryn finally stopped moving and made it look like she gave up. He loosened his grip and leaned down to kiss her. Just then Kathryn used all her strength and managed to make him fall off the bed.

"Ouch." He said as he hit the floor

Kathryn was laughing so hard that her mother came rushing in.

"What in the name of…" She started but as soon as she saw Chakotay grab Kathryn and pull her on top of him. She quickly closed the door.

"Mom what the hell is going on?" Phoebe asked as she came down the hall

"It's okay Phoebe Kathryn has finally decided who she is going to be with." Gretchen said as she walked back in to her bedroom.

"Who Mom who did she choose?" Phoebe questioned as she rushed in after her

"You will find out tomorrow Phoebe now go to bed. Your husband will be missing you." Gretchen said as she slowly got into her bed

"Fine. Night mother." Phoebe said as she closed the door to her mother's room. She went into her room and saw that her husband was still fast asleep, she got into bed beside him and she was out like a light.

"Kathryn wake up its 10:30!!" Yelled her sister who was standing at the bottom of the stairs. "There mom I called her, now we have to get going." Phoebe kissed her mother goodbye and her husband hugged Gretchen then they left for the transport station.

"Kathryn. Are you awake?" Chakotay whispered in Kathryn's ear

"No! Go away, five more minutes." Kathryn mumbled

"Kathryn you need to get up. We have to meet with Mark today to let him know what you have decided remember?"

"I know. Fine I am up" Kathryn said as she slid out of bed and walked to the bathroom to have a shower.

"Chakotay can you hand me my uniform from the closet." She yelled from the bathroom

Chakotay got up and grabbed the uniform from the closet and walked right into the bathroom.

"Here Kathryn." He said with a smile

"Thank you" she said with her back to him. As she turned around he was standing there smiling with nothing on

"Well Captain I see some things never change." She said smiling and looking at him up and down

"Well what can I say; you bring out the best in me." He replied as he closed the bathroom door and moved swiftly towards Kathryn.

"Stop right there." Kathryn ordered with a sharp tongue, which made Chakotay stop in his tracks.

"I need to stay focused and I need to get dressed. Alone!" She said as she pointed to the door.

"Go get your uniform from the replicator behind the picture of the solar system, then you can have the bathroom to wash up." She said as she turned and got into her uniform

Twenty minutes later they were both walking down the stairs and into the kitchen to see both Edward and Tayla were eating the breakfast.

"Good morning mom, good morning kids." Kathryn said as she took a cup of coffee and handed it to Chakotay and then took one for herself.

"Dad?" Edward said

"Hey Edward how are you son." Chakotay replied

"Where have you been? Mom said you were never coming back." Edward said with a puzzled look on his face

Kathryn put up her hand to keep Chakotay from speaking. "Edward, I told you that your father had past away in an accident. But it turns out that he didn't I was lied to. But he is back and will never leave us again."

"Okay mom" Edward said and got up ad hugged his dad then his mom. Collected his school notes and met up with his ride outside the door.

"Tayla shouldn't you being getting ready for school?" Kathryn asked her daughter

"I don't feel well mom." Tayla replied

Chakotay stepped forward to place a hand on Tayla's forehead but she flinched and looked uneasy at him

"Here lets see" Kathryn said placing her hand on Tayla's forehead

"You feel warm. Chakotay could you get me the medical tricorder from the medicine cabinet please." Kathryn asked

He handed Kathryn the tricorder and she scanned her daughter.

"Hmmm… you have a fever sweetheart. I would like you to go up to bed please and I will contact the doctor and see if he will pay a house call." Kathryn said as she went to the office to contact the Doctor.

Half hour later the Doctor had finished his scans and gave Tayla a hypo to bring down the fever.

"Make sure she stays in bed and no school for two days." The EMH said

"Thank you Doc." Kathryn said

"Chakotay it is good to see you again. I hear Starfleet has given you your rank as Captain back and a teaching job." The EMH said

"Yes it was very kind of them. Now all I have to do is find a house for my family to live in." Chakotay said as he opened the front door to let the Doctor out

"Good luck." Was all the Doctor said then he walked down the driveway to the transport station.

**Noon**

"Tucker!" Kathryn said as picked up her son "I missed you."

"Kathryn how are you?" Mark asked

"I am good Mark." Kathryn replied as she gave Mark a hug and a kiss on the cheek

"Chakotay."

"Mark." Both men shook each others hand and sat down at the table in the restaurant that Kathryn chose for the meeting.

"Okay, now we all now why we are here. It has been a very difficult decision for me, but I have made up my mind." Kathryn started

Both men sipped their drinks and listened to Kathryn.

"So I have decided to remarry Chakotay. I know Mark, that look on your face says it all; it was not an easy decision but the correct one. I will always be there for you and OUR son." Kathryn said as she held Mark's hand.

"It is okay Kath, I understand, truly I do. Our son will grow up with both his parents; even though we may not live together he can still have both of us." Mark said as he squeezed Kathryn's hand gently.

"Mark you will always be a member of our family. You took amazing care of Kathryn and you have a beautiful son to prove it. I would be honored if you would be my Earth brother." Chakotay said putting out his hand to shake hands with Mark

"Chakotay, I…. I would be honored to be your brother." Mark said shaking Chakotay's hand

"Good I am glad you to are going to get along," Kathryn said with a big smile on her face.

They all talked for hours until the waiter asked if they could go some where else because they needed to shut down and clean for the dinner crowd.

"Kath I need to take Tucker home, I will call you guys later." Mark said, shook Chakotay's hand and gave Kathryn a hug. Kathryn kissed Tucker on the head.

"See you later Tucker." Kathryn said.

**Two years Later**

"Chakotay this house is amazing." Kathryn said while relaxing on the front porch of their new house

"I knew you would like it as soon as I saw it. And the kids seem to like it too. It might have taken me two years to find the perfect house, having to move from house to house but this one is great. " Chakotay explained

"Mom!" Yelled Tayla as she cam running from the back of the house

Kathryn looked up to see her daughter came running up the front few steps and jump onto her lap

"Oof" Kathryn said as her daughter landed in her lap. "Tayla you are getting to big for that." Kathryn Laughed

"Sorry mom, I was just so excited I couldn't help it." Tayla said

"So Tayla what has made you so happy?" Chakotay asked

"The backyard it's so big and my bedroom is so big." Tayla replied with a big smile on her face

"I am glad you like it." Chakotay responded. "Tayla I think its time I told you something." Chakotay began

"Mark is not your father. I am, you were born a few years before I had the accident. I am not surprised you don't remember it, but it is true I am your father." Chakotay explained as he looked at her and noticed tears forming in her eyes

"No, it can't be, Mark is the only father I know, you can't be. I will not believe it." Tayla got up and moved quickly for the front door.

"Tayla!" Kathryn yelled

"I think I should go talk to her." Chakotay said as he moved to get up.

"No I will go see her. Why don't you go make supper." Kathryn said as she walked into the house.

Knock Knock

"Tayla may I come in please?" Kathryn asked from outside her daughter's room

"No go away!" Tayla yelled back

Kathryn slowly opened the door "Tayla I need to talk to you please, I am coming in."

Kathryn entered the room and closed the door behind her.

"Why mother?" Tayla asked

"Why is he your father?"

"Yes I thought that Mark was my father, I look like him don't I?"

"Tayla you have Chakotay's smile, and my eyes and hair colour." Kathryn said

"I know I have the same colour eyes and hair as you. I still wish Mark was my father. He was my father for a every long time."

"I know Tayla you are still young."

"Three more years and I can go to Starfleet mother, I am not that young." Tayla snapped

"Oh sweetheart you are and one day you will see."

"This house is great, took him log enough to find the perfect place, but the backyard is great, lots of forest to walk in."

"You know Chakotay decided on this house for you and your brother." Kathryn explained

"That was nice of him. But I still don't believe him to be my father."

"Tayla! That is enough. Here is the recording of your birth, watch it and see for yourself, and this is a PADD with the DNA of your parents. Watch it and review it if you don't believe me or your father." Kathryn handed the video file chip to her daughter as well as the PADD and walked to the door and just as she opened it Kathryn looked at her daughter.

"The true hurts sweetheart, but it's worth it in the long run." Then she walked out of the room closing the door.

"How is she?" Chakotay asked as Kathryn came down the stairs

"She will be fine, she just needs sometime to digest what she has been told." Kathryn replied

They sat down at the kitchen table and chatted about what Kathryn and Phoebe are going to do with their family home since their mother past away just last year.

"Keep it of course Phoebe has always wanted to live there and we can go visit when ever we want. There would have been no way we would have sold that house." Kathryn said while holding onto her coffee cup

"Excuse me Kathryn dinner should be just about ready to come out of the oven." Chakotay explained as he got up from the chair and walked over to the oven.

"That smells great, what is it?" Kathryn asked

"Well it's Fresh Garden Zucchini Casserole if you must know" Chakotay replied

Kathryn smiled at Chakotay and proceeded to get the plates and utensils out to set the table

Moments later dinner was out and being placed onto each plate on the table. Kathryn called to her daughter to come down for dinner. Edward had just walked in to the house after spending the day with on a trip to the Mars station.

"Glad you can make it for dinner Ed. How was the trip?" Chakotay asked

"It was great. I really enjoyed it. I can't wait to apply for Starfleet." Edward said as he sat down at the table

They all eat dinner together and talked about school and Starfleet.

"Edward there is an early application program that you could join. It gets you ready for Starfleet. You should apply for it." Chakotay said

"Thanks dad that's a great idea, Mom could you help me with some of the forms?"

"Sure Edward I will help you." Kathryn said

Beep Beep

"Sorry Edward give me a second then we can send the application." Kathryn said. Edward moved to the sofa near the bookcase in Kathryn's office and sat down and waited.

Kathryn's face changed to show worry and fear but only for a second.

"Mom are you okay?" Edward asked, he had seen the look on Kathryn's face

"Edward go get your father now!" Kathryn ordered

Edward ran out of the office and Chakotay came rushing in a few seconds later.

"Kathryn what is wrong?" Chakotay asked

Kathryn placed her hands on the desk slowly and looked up at Chakotay who was standing in front of her desk.

"A.. umm. A Borg Cube was just destroyed thanks to the new technology we brought back with us." Kathryn started

"Well that's great news." Chakotay replied

"Yes it is,"

"But." Chakotay finished Kathryn's sentence for her

"Starfleet lost four of the ten ships defending a section of Federation space. Captain Carlos Esposito's ship destroyed, Captain Lindsay Turner's ship destroyed, Admiral Harvey Moore's ship destroyed and Captain T'Mel's ship destroyed. The other six were damaged and had casualties, they are still counting the dead and missing. Damn Chakotay we are letting our son get in this, why? So we can mourn the lose of him when the Borg try again? It took the damn Borg this long to regroup, I will not lose our son." Kathryn began to raise her voice and gave a look that meant business.

"Kathryn this was one attack the Borg are just seeing if we can be broken, but we destroyed their cube and we will keep destroying the cubes and spheres until we have destroyed every signal one. When you joined Starfleet you knew that you could be killed and yet you still joined, when your father died you stayed in Starfleet. Why don't we let Ed decided what he wants to do. Tell him about this and see what he says. It is his decision Kathryn." Chakotay explained

"Okay fine I will talk to him." Kathryn said and Chakotay left the office and Edward came back in.

"So you see Edward this is your decision, I told you about the deaths of men and women that died during this attack and even though very fiber of my being is screaming out to stop you from joining Starfleet this is your decision." Kathryn said

"Okay mom I understand. Did you quit Starfleet because bad things happened to you? No and I will not walk away from my dream, I know joining Starfleet is a dangerous decision, but I want to explore space and meet new people and one day command a starship." Edward said

"You are growing up so fast Ed. I am proud of you, and I know if your grandfather was alive today he would be so proud that you have his name and that you are a Starfleet officer all the way." Kathryn said as she got up and walked over to Edward to give him a hug.

"Now let finish the application." Kathryn laughed


	19. Chapter 19

"Mother please I don't need you to take me to the academy I can manage myself."

"Edward I want too, your grandfather was unable to take me for my first day, and I know it hurt him so I am not going to miss this." Kathryn said as she fixed Edward's hair

"Mother stop touching my hair" Edward said

"Sorry Ed." Kathryn replied.

They walked out of the shuttle and on to the Academy grounds.

"Nice." Edward said

"It sure is." Kathryn replied

After walking to the dorms and introducing Edward to a few Admirals Kathryn took him to lunch.

"Is dad going to come? He said he would." Edward asked

"Well your father is really busy, well so am I but I am sure he will be here." Kathryn said while looking around.

"Oh sure start lunch without"

"Dad! You made it." Edward yelped

"I sure did I wouldn't miss this, you only get into Starfleet once you know." He said with a wink

"Hi Kathryn" he said as he kissed on the lips

"Hi yourself" she replied after breaking the kiss

"So Ed what do you think of this place?"

"It's nice. I think I will enjoy coming here." Edward replied

"Your mother sure did; Starfleet finest sitting right here." He said as he pointed to Kathryn. Everyone that heard him looked at Kathryn.

Kathryn moved her hands in a way that acknowledged everyone looking at her and also to make people go back to what ever they were doing.

"I wish you wouldn't do that. I have to teach here you know." Kathryn said with a half smile on her face

"I know I teach here too." Chakotay responded

They said there goodbyes and both Kathryn and Chakotay walked to the shuttle to head back home.

"You know two more years and we will be doing this all over again for Tayla." Chakotay said

"Only if she wants to go to the Academy. And if Tucker wants to go I will be there for him too." Kathryn replied as she activated the shuttle

Beep Beep

"Admiral Martin what can I do for you?" Kathryn asked

"Kathryn, Chakotay I would like to know if you would be interested in commanding a four month mission to the Majel cluster."

"Four months. Admiral Martin I don't think we should be doing something like that anymore. We both teach at the Academy and well I really don't want to leave Earth for a while." Chakotay said

"Kathryn how do you feel about this?" Admiral Martin asked

"I agree with my Husband. We should stay here on Earth. I have three children now. So thank you for the offer but no we can't." Kathryn said

"I understand one hundred percent Kathryn, having a family does change how you look at things. When my son was born I tried to stay on Earth as long as possible. I will contact you with other missions that might interest you later."

The screen in the shuttle went black

"I didn't know he had a child. Hell I didn't know he got married." Chakotay said

"He got married a year after we got remarried." Kathryn replied as she tapped the console for the shuttle to land.

Kathryn and Chakotay were relaxing in the library of their home when the door chime went off.

Chakotay got up and waved his hand for Kathryn to stay sitting

"I will get it, you keep reading." He said

Chakotay opened the door and saw ark and Tucker standing there

"Hello Mark, Tucker come on in, Kathryn is in the Library." Chakotay said as he allowed them in to the house.

Kathryn was so in to her book she didn't hear Mark and Tucker come in to the room.

"Mom!" Tucker yelled as he jumped on to the sofa beside Kathryn

"Tucker where did you come from?" Kathryn said as she put the book down and gave him a big hug

"He wanted to visit so I said sure since it is your turn to have him for the next two weeks." Mark said "I thought we would come a day early and take you, Chakotay and Tayla out to dinner. Our treat"

"That's nice of you Mark." Kathryn said as she got up and gave Mark a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"When Tayla gets home from school we can head out." Chakotay said patting Mark on the back

"Sit down Mark we were just relaxing a bit. Tucker why don't you go get the cards from the game room and we can play cards." Kathryn said

Tucker got up and ran out of the room, and was back a minute later.

"Here mom" Tucker said

"Thank you sweet heart" Kathryn said as she took the cards from him

They played a few rounds of go fish and crazy eights. The front door opened and Tayla came in

"Tayla!" Yelled Tucker as he ran towards her

"Hey Tucker." She replied and bent down to give him a hug.

"My god Tayla you're tall." Mark replied

"Thanks you Mark. Mom says it's a Janeway thing. All the Janeway women are tall." Tayla replied

"Hey mom, dad, how's it going" She said

"Tayla get changed please, Mark is taking us all out to dinner." Kathryn told Tayla

Ten minutes later they were all sitting in a nice restaurant and getting ready for their food to arrive.

"Kathryn do you know what today is?" Mark asked

"Should I?" Kathryn said

"Today is the anniversary of the day you made your decision. I know it is not something you want to remember but I think we should toast to a happy extended family we all share." Mark said as he raised his glass

"That was years ago, we never acknowledged it before. Why start." Kathryn said

"I would have to agree with him Kathryn. He is part of our family and well he's right it is a very happy family." Chakotay said with his glass in the air.

"Alright, to our family." Kathryn said as the clicked glasses

**A few hours later **

"Thank you Mark for dinner that was very nice." Kathryn said giving Mark a kiss on the cheek as she went inside her home. Chakotay shock his hand and whispered to him so Kathryn couldn't hear

"Thank you for take care of her all those years."

"It was my pleasure Chakotay. I love her too." Mark replied

"See you in two weeks Tucker. Be good for your mom." Mark called after Tucker as Tucker went up the stairs to his room.

"Mom we going to go shopping tomorrow?" Tayla asked

"Yes Tayla we are going shopping tomorrow" Kathryn replied

"Kathryn its late come to bed."

"Good night Tayla, good night Tucker." Kathryn called

"Night" they both said

Kathryn got into her bed and rolled to her side so she could look at Chakotay

"You know we have had some tough times and even though it looked like we wouldn't make it, we still tried. When I lost you I thought that I lost everything. But you came back and now things seem to be back to normal, we both teach at the Academy and we have two amazing children—"

"No Kathryn three amazing children, even though Tucker isn't mine he is one of our kids." Chakotay said as he gently touch Kathryn's arm that was outside of the covers.

"Very true Chakotay. We finally have the live we always wanted, kids and careers that don't make us leave Earth too much now." Kathryn finished and lends in to kiss Chakotay softly on the lips.

"I love you Kathryn" Chakotay said as the broke off the kiss.

"I love you too Chakotay." Kathryn said softly as she drifted off to sleep.

The sun was shining brighter then Chakotay had ever seen he slowly turn around so he could look at Kathryn sleep.

"Kathryn would you like me to bring your breakfast to you?" Chakotay asked as he gently touched Kathryn's face.

Kathryn muttered "No I will be down in a few minutes." She then rolled out of bed and into the bathroom and closed the door.

Chakotay went downstairs and made eggs and toast and put on the coffee, he knew Kathryn liked fresh coffee over replicated stuff.

Kathryn was just at the bottom stair when there was a knock at the door, she opened the door to find herself looking at a young Ensign with a PADD in his hand.

"Yes Ensign what can I do for you?" Kathryn asked

"I… am…." He cleared his throat and tried again "I am sorry to bother you on Sunday ma'am I was ordered to give this to you. It is extremely important that you read this now, Ma'am." The Ensign said

Kathryn took the PADD from the Ensigns out stretched hand, and looked down at it.

It read:

_Admiral Kathryn Janeway,_

_At 0300 hours Mark Johnston was killed in a shuttle accident on his way to Toronto Canada to visit a family friend. The shuttle pilot lost control of the craft and it struck a bridge support and crashed in to the lake, both occupants were killed upon hitting the bridge. We are sorry for your lose._

_Admiral Martin_

Kathryn just stared at the PADD and didn't move or make a sound she knew that the Ensign was still standing in front of her so she had to say something.

"Dismissed Ensign, I will take care of this myself." And closed the door

Kathryn walked to the kitchen and collapsed onto the floor missing the chair she was aiming for. She just sat there silently at first, then she started to cry. Chakotay was at the stove and didn't notice Kathryn come into the room, but when he saw Kathryn on the floor he rushed to her as she started to cry.

"Kathryn what's wrong?" Chakotay asked as he held onto Kathryn

Kathryn couldn't speak she tried but no words came out, she dropped the PADD onto the and made a sound like "There"

Chakotay picked it up and examined it. "Oh no Kathryn that is awful. We need to talk to Tucker about this so how, and we should get a funeral planned."

"No! his family would have been told before us, I will talk to Tucker." Kathryn said as she wiped the tears from her face and got up and walked to tuckers room upstairs.

"Kathryn!" Chakotay whispered sharply "I will help you."

"No Chakotay I will do this myself." She said and walked into Tucker's room. Chakotay stayed by the door incase Kathryn needed his help after all.

Tucker was already up and playing with a few toys. Kathryn walked over to his bed and sat on the edge. She watched her son for a moment and saw how happy he was and that soon he will be crying.

"Tucker come sit with me for a moment please." She said as she tapped the bed beside her. Tucker stopped playing and looked at his mother and moved to sit beside her.

"Tucker you know I love you and so does Chakotay right?"

"Yes mom I know, dad loves me too." He said looking at his feet

"Of course he does." She replied and gently rubbed his head, messing his hair a little

"Mom, you're messing my hair." Tucker said and tried to fix it

"Sorry sweetheart. How would you like to live here with me and Chakotay and your sister?"

"How long? What about dad?" Tucker asked looking up at Kathryn

Kathryn sighed and looked away for a moment and saw a picture of Kathryn, Mark and Tucker, when Tucker was still very young.

"Tucker you would be here for good." Kathryn responded

"But why?"

"Your father is not coming back; he was hurt really badly in an accident. He is with the angels now." Kathryn said, she might not be a religious person but she had to say something other then he died or was killed.

"No! I want him to come home, now!" Tucker half screamed

"Tucker, he can't I am sorry. One day you will get to see him again, just not for a every every long time. He will all ways be here and here." Kathryn touches her son's head and chest. Tucker started to cry so Kathryn pulled him close. He sat on her knee and just cried and cried.

"I know Tucker, I am here sweetheart, I will never leave you." Kathryn gently rocked back and forth with Tucker I her arms.

A few days had past since Marks funeral and Tucker seemed to be acting a little bit more like himself. Chakotay did what he could to help Tucker adjust; by they spent tons of time together when Chakotay wasn't at the Academy teaching. Kathryn loved watching her youngest son laugh and play outside and watch him sleep peacefully at night when she would check on him.

"Kathryn he will be fine not to worry, his sister seems to never leave his side anymore. She gets him from school if we are late and even makes him a snack, helps him with his homework. It is very sweet of her." Chakotay said while changing into his Pjs.

"I know Tayla is such a helpful girl, I will miss her when she leaves for Starfleet. Her results came across my desk today. She scored on of the highest marks for her group. She will make a great Engineer or pilot."

"B' Elanna would be happy to hear that one of her godchildren might be an engineer, even Tom would be happy. I hear Edward is top of his class right now." Chakotay said

"That's right, we have smart kids." Kathryn said as she got comfy under the blankets.

"Damn Kathryn your feet are cold." Chakotay yelped

"Sorry didn't mean to touch you with them." Kathryn giggled

"You know Kathryn I wish we could have another child." Chakotay said as he kissed Kathryn's neck behind her ear.

"I know Chakotay." Kathryn replied while kissing Chakotay back. "We have three beautiful children and soon Tucker will be adopted by you and then we will for sure have three." Kathryn replied as Chakotay moved to almost on top of her.

They had a very romantic night, they shared in gentle love making and caressing of each other.

Edward went on and finished is training and was posted on the USS Apollo as a science officer. Year later he was a Captain of his own ship. Just like his mother and father. Edward married and has two children twin boys, Thomas and Mark

Tayla finished her training and became a great engineer. Year later she was chief engineer aboard the USS Prometheus, Tayla stayed with her ship for five more years before returning to Earth to teach at the Academy. She married a civilian and has one daughter named Kathryn, after her mother and is excepting a son.

Tucker Stay out of Starfleet but worked at the ship building yard as a civilian. Years later he married and his wife is expecting their first born.

Kathryn is still alive and teaching at the Academy. She does go to other worlds to for alliances every so often.

Chakotay is also still alive and teaching. They both enjoy seeing their grandkids and relaxing with friends from Voyager that are still alive.

THE END!


End file.
